Rio: Legendary
by MC Garrix
Summary: The Gang continues their adventures,but they have to face some upcoming enemies,new ones and old ones,and Garrix takes on the lead and see if he can be known as 'Legendary'. Rated T: (For some actions.)
1. A New Start

**Authors Note: (Nothing yet) Here's the latest story im doing,it wont be a GREAT start,but...it'll do the job**

**Lets jump in the new story...chapter...something :P**

*6:00 A.M*

It was ten days after the last attack and the reunion.

Garrix opened his eyes and started with a heard the normal sounds of the jungle,he stretched and inhaled the warmth and looked outside.

He then heard someone flying inside,he saw Jewel coming in with a mango in-talon while panting. "Ha!...i beat you again Blu!" She said happily.

Blu flew inside,looking tired,he was carrying three mangoes in-talons and his their children on his back,he then slumped down at the floor and said. "Hey...i went easy on you..." He said stood back up and then Roberto and Jasmine came in.

After Jewel was done talking,she saw Garrix staring at them confusingly,she smiled and went up to him,she gave him a goodmorning hug and kiss on the cheek. "Goodmorning Ricky,we just came back from getting breakfast,Blu wanted to bet me if he could beat me in a race with the kids and the mangoes pulling him down ." She said softly as she was looking at a resting Blu.

Garrix understood and chuckled. "Lemme guess...he lost...again?" Garrix said sarcastically.

Jewel laughed softly rhen walked over to Blu. "Yeah,he may lose a race,but he always wins my heart." She said sweetly,then kissed his cheek.

Blu smiled and kissed her back. "I don't know how i do it,but you always win my heart too Jewel." They nuzzled onto each others beaks.

Garrix rolled back his eyes then looked at Roberto who was giving Jasmine a loving look,but she didn't notice,she was too busy watching the love-fest.

Garrix smiled at Roberto and called him. "Fabio,you wanna say something?" Roberto looked at him annoyingly and said. "Goodmorning Garrix,I told you not to call me that."

Garrix chuckled and asked. "Where are the kids lovebirds?" He asked smiling at Blu and Jewel.

Blu smiled back and said. "They are with their uncles." He said referring to Swift,Rafael,Nico and smiled as well and added. "Yeah,they will have their own adventures without us someday." She said while looking down.

Blu,Garrix,Roberto and Jasmine frowned,they hated seeing one another kept his wing around Jewel and hugged her tighter. "Don't worry Jewel...they can be with us everytime they want,everywhere they want...it's just like you said,we are birds right?" Blu said comfortingly.

They agreed and nodded,Jewel smiled at Blu and kissed his beak for a second. "Yeah...your right...atleast i still have you guys with me."

Blu smiled and nuzzled Jewel's beak,as did she.

Roberto then remembered something,then called out. "Blu,Garrix...may I talk to you guys for a sec?" Blu and Garrix looked at each other with confused faces,then looked back at Roberto. "Sure?" They answered in flew outside and went behind the hollow.

As the guys were talking,Jewel looked at Jasmine and asked. "So,how are you Jasmine?"

Jasmine smiled back at her and answered. "Im doing great!" Jewel knew the reason why,then she smiled widely.

But before Jewel could speak,Jasmine cut her off. "Hey Jewel...can i ask you something?"

Jewel nodded. "Yeah,what is it?" Jasmine sighed in nervousness and asked. "Do you think-...do you think Roberto likes me?"

Jewel's eyes widened,then softened for a second. "Well...i'll tell if you tell me if you like him?" She said with an unfair smile.

Jasmine scoffed then closed her eyes. "Fine...yes...i do like him..." She opene her eyes still seeing Jewel eyeing her,waiting to correct her finally gave up and let a big sigh out. "Fine...i...like like him..."

Jewel chuckled and said. "Yeah,he does like you,but you have to give him time to say his feelings for you first."

Jasmine agreed then the three came back. "Hey ladies,were back." Blu said while coming in.

Garrix put a wing on Roberto's back who looked nervous and then he whispered. "You gotta have confidence Fabio."

For this time,Roberto didn't care for the nickname tease,Jewel came up to Blu and kissed his cheek then asked. "So,what did you guys talk about?"

Blu looked at Garrix and Roberto and said. "Oh...you know...just some guy stuff." He chuckled nervously.

_*Earlier behind the tree*_

_Roberto begged Blu and Garrix to help him. "Come on guys,how do i say that i like her?"_

_Blu put a wingtip below his beak and thought of an idea. "You just need more confidence then tell her that you love her,then do something special for her." Blu said confidently._

_Garrix pat the back of Roberto and reassured him. "And then we can do you a favor and set the mood for you guys."_

_Roberto looked at them very surprised on how they already knew what they were doing. "Wow...you guys know how to do these kind of things huh?"_

_Blu and Garrix smiled. "We know what were doing,don't worry." After that said,They flew back in the hollow._

Jewel and Jasmine looked at them confusingly,not buying their excuse,but they gave up on asking for the looked at Blu and gave him a 'now's our only chance' look.

Blu nodded slowly,then went up to Jewel. "We'll be right back,okay Jewel?" He said softly.

Jewel didn't want to let go of Blu,she wanted to hold him for the day...the whole day,so she asked. "Why?!" She looked at him with a confused and mad face mixed up.

Blu then kissed her passionately,which surprised her,her anger and confusion were all gone,when Blu broke the kiss,he went over to Jewel's shoulder then whispered. "We have to set something up for Roberto and Jasmine,I promise I'll give you something special too when were done,okay honey?" He whispered sweetly.

Jewel nodded her head slowly,then replied. "Yeah...i love you so much Blu." She said with a hug.

Blu hugged back. "I love you more than that Jewel." Then they broke the hug and then Blu and Garrix flew off to prepare the surprise.

*At the Pit-of-Doom*

Swift,Rafael,Nico,Pedro and the kids were playing football (Except for Bia and Carla),but was interrupted by Felipe.

"Hey party birds,have you seen Roberto and the others?" Felipe asked the birds.

Rafael came up and shrugged. "They told us that they were going to get breakfast,but i think their back now."

Felipe nodded and flew off. "Thanks,Goodmorning by the way." He said while flying off.

Just as he was about to fly off out of the bumped into Blu and Garrix. "There you guys are...where's Fabio?" Felipe asked.

"He's in our hollow,hey...we need your help Felipe." Blu said in a begging manner.

Felipe looked at them confusingly,Garrix nudged Blu and said. "Get the others to help,I'll ask Felipe if he can." Blu nodded then went to his children and friends.

But Felipe was still left with a confused face. "I don't get it." Felipe said confusingly.

Garrix smiled and simply said. "We need you to help us to prepare a surprise for Roberto and Jasmine."

Felipe's eyes widened and asked. "You mean...he's gonna say his feelings for her later?" Garrix nodded,then Felipe accepted.

Then they started to prepare the surprise for the new upcoming couple.

**There you go :P**  
**I know its not a great start,but im gonna get going with more chapters :D**  
**Review if you have time :)**


	2. Miracles and Warnings

**Authors Note: It's so good to be back here xD (Dont really have any notes right now,but i'll say this is only a filler chapter)**  
**Reviews :P**

**RIO2lover100:Yep they will be a great couple in my stories :D**

**Fang87k:Thank you again Fang :D**  
**You've been helping alot and i thank you for that aswell.**

**ALright thats it :P**  
**Onto the chapter**

As minutes passed by,Jewel,Roberto and Jasimne were still waiting for Blu and Garrix to return.

Roberto was at the entrance of the hollow,practicing his song for Jasmine. While Jewel and Jasmine were inside the hollow.

When Roberto was done singing,he suddenly saw a Swift,Felipe,Tiago,Bia and Carla flying towards the tree.

They landed inside and the kids hugged Jewel while Swift and Felipe sat down looking tired. "What happened to you guys?" Roberto asked.

Swift calmed down and smiled at him. "We just...had a playful race." He said with a chuckle.

Felipe butted and said. "We don't have time for questions,we have to go." They all nodded and flew off except for Jewel and her kids.

"Kids,are you ready to go?" Jewel asked,Tiago was shining his beloved swiss knife which Blu had given smiled then asked. "You like the gift your dad gave you sweety?"

Tiago smiled back. "I love it!...he's the best and coolest dad ever!" Tiago said with joy,which made Jewel happier than ever.

"And he doesn't say 'no' anymore." Carla exclaimed,after Bia was done drinking,she said. "Yeah,we wonder what we'll be without him..." She suddenly looked down sadly and affected the looked up. "Don't worry kids,he will never leave you,you kids are our three little miracles,and we wont change you for any." She said with confidence.

The three smiled and hugged Jewel,Jewel hugged back and asked them. "You guys ready to go?" They all nodded then flew out of the hollow.

*Somewhere in a hollow*

Felipe,Swift,Roberto and Jasmine landed inside and walked and Jasmine were surprised on what they have done for them,,they saw some torches,flowers and some fruits and Nico and Pedro were singing ar relaxing song to begin with. "Wow...you guys did all this?" Roberto asked.

Swift was about to answer,but was cut off by Garrix. "They had some help." Garrix said with a chuckle,he came up to them and put a wing behind Roberto and push him to sit on a did the same and pushed Jasmine to the other.

Jewel and the kids landed to see the romantic club look-a-like. "Wow,you guys did great!" She said with a surprised then came up to Jewel,holding a white orchid behind him. "Um...i told you i'll give you something when I come back...but I didn't get to come back...so...here you go honey." He stuttered then revealed the orchid to her.

Jewel just smiled and took the orchid and gave Blu a kiss on the cheek. "That's so sweet of you Blu." Then she puts the orchid on her head feathers and asked.

"How do i look?" Blu smiled sweetly and answered. "You look like an angel,with or without the flower." Jewel couldn't help but blush.

And as Roberto and Jasmine were sitting down,they were listening to the songs that Nico and Pedro were singing. "Beautiful song huh?" Jasmine asked.

Roberto smiled. "Yeah...beautiful." He said while gazing at finally gave in,he stood up and said. "Jasmine...im going to sing a song...for you...

Jasmine smiled back at him and replied. "Aw...how sweet...go on..."

When Roberto cleared his throat,Nico and Pedro went to their 'instruments' and played.

The song started with a sweet piano.

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

_I say,_

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday,_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say,_

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are _

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

After he stopped singing,Roberto took Jasmine's wing and confessed. "Jasmine...i-...i love you...it's a miracle to be with you" He was nervous on how she will react to it.

Jasmine was just in shock,and she smiled and surprised Roberto with a and Jewel covered the eyes of their kids while the others cheered.

Garrix was happy to see them turn from friends to suddenly felt like he was gonna drop,he slumped down at the floor and the ringing in his ears came back."Ahh!" He yelled in pain.

Blu and Jewel ran to Garrix. "Garrix,whats wrong?!" Blu asked in concern

Roberto and Jasmine stood by and asked. "Should we help you guys?" Blu and Jewel shook their heads. "No,this afternoon is too important to you guys,we'll bring Swift instead." Said Blu.

Roberto and Jasmine nodded and sat back down,Swift came over to them and asked. "What happened?"

Jewel looked down at Garrix,who was now unconscious. "I don't know..." She said with concern.

Blu took Garrix's other wing and Swift on the other. "Let's get him home." They nodded and flew off,the kids followed.

*Back in the hollow*

Swift sat down and fell asleep and wait for Garrix to wake up.

Blu and Jewel said their goodnight's to their children and kissed them goodnight.

They both lay down on their nest and said their goodnight's to each other. "Goodnight my love." Jewel said with a kiss on his beak.

Blu smiled and kissed her head. "Goodnight my angel." Jewel couldn't get tire of that nickname,she accepted who she was and who she was slowly looked over to Garrix,she was still worried for her brother,she snuggled closer to Blu and slowly fell asleep.

_~Intermission~_

_Garrix opened his eyes to see stood up and felt his head was being used as a ping pong ball._

_He looked behind him to see Angel sitting down next to him. "Angel?...what...where am i?" Garrix asked in confusion._

_Angel chuckled and said. "Don't worry...your not dead yet." She went closer to Garrix and sighed._

_Garrix knew what she was doing,he just sat down and sighed. "So...what am I doing here?" He asked._

_Angel looked at him with concern and said. "There will be bad birds coming your way Garrix...they will come back for your family..."_

_Garrix smirked with meeting these 'enemies'. "So this is a warning?" He asked in a sarcastic way._

_Angel sighed knowing that Garrix was going to be so far to meeting these 'enemies'. "Yes...and I want you to be careful...your gonna get your family risked in this." She said plainly._

_Garrix's smile dropped,hearing the problem with his family getting risked made him scared. "Well...i'll make sure were prepared."_

_Angel smiled and slowly looked down. "Im sorry I made you feel the pain again...thats my only way of talking to you."_

_Garrix understood that his pain in his head was how she communicated with him. "It's okay Angel...i have to go back now." He said with a smile._

_Angel nodded,then Garrix's vision all came to a blank..._

_~End of Intermission~_

**Thats it for this :P  
Remember,this is only a filler chapter so go easy on me XD**  
**Review if you have time**


	3. Napping

**Authors Note: This one is short but even if it is...it will connect to more :D**  
**Reviews:**

**RIO2lover100: More of that,coming up next time :D**

**Fang87k: Thanks again XD...looking forward to your final chap :P (Keep it up!)**

**Anyways,onto the story!**

Garrix opened his eyes quickly and saw the same stars and the moon outside the was panting heavily and looked around to see Blu and Jewel in their nest,he didn't know where Swift,Nico,Pedro and Rafael were.

Garrix finally calmed down and remembered the warning Angel told slowly stood up and felt like he was gonna throw up,but he kept it in and swallowed in flew out of the hollow and went to the waterfall.

As he was washing his face and drinking to refresh his head,he heard laughing from behind him,he turned around and looked up to see Roberto and Jasmine sitting on a branch while looking at the night sky.

Garrix didn't do anything but sit down and hear their conversation. "Isn't the night sky beautiful." Jasmine said with a sigh.

Roberto smiled and answered. "Yeah...just like you..." Jasmine smiled back at him sweetly.

Garrix had a grin on his face,hearing the two 'new' lovebirds talk then heard a bush move behind him,he slowly picked up a stick on the ground and got ready for an attack.

Swift came out of the bush surprising him with a whisper. "Surpi-" He was cut off by a smack on the face with a stick.

Garrix opened his eyes to see Swift laying down at the ground,then two more birds came out of the bush,Felipe and Rafael.

"What are you guys doing here?" Garrix asked with a looked confused and asked while still whispering. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

Garrix sighed and answered. "I just woke up and i needed some air under my wings,and i saw those two here and i decided too...watch?"

Rafael and Felipe knew he was hiding that he was spying on them,they both chuckled. "Don't worry we get it,well...i have to go back to my tribe now,see you later meus amigos!" Felipe said while flying off.

Garrix and Rafael waved back and looked down at Swift. "Wanna carry him home?" Garrix asked with a smile.

Rafael rolled back his eyes and just answered. "Yep." Then they both carried Swift and went back in their hollow.

*Back in their hollow*

Blu was still awake,he didn't know why he couldn't sleep,if it was insomnia,he has already dealt with took a look at Jewel,she was sleeping peacefully,she still had a smile on her face and still hugging him tightly in her sleep.

Blu smiled and stroked her head,he then looked outside the entrance. "I wonder where the others are..." He asked himself.

He finally felt the need to sleep,he dug his face beside Jewel and kissed her beak. "I love you Jewel." He whispered.

He slowly fell asleep...the last thing he heard before he fell asleep...was a big thump.

Garrix and Rafael dropped Swift on the hollow floor and went to their own nests. "Goodnight Rafi!" Garrix said with a yawn.

Rafael closed his eyes and answered. "Goodnight meu amigo."

*20 minutes later*

Eduardo came in his family's hollow with Roberto in-talon,he was unconscious.

Eduardo had a bag and grabbed Blu,Garrix and bag had a smell of a drug that can get you to sleep.

He flew off with the bag and the birds with one reason.

...

...

...

...

Blu groggily opened his eyes and saw Garrix,Swift and Roberto with him in some kind of pit...it was covered by leaves,he could only see one spot of sunlight...he slowly closed his head thinking it was a dream...but he was about to find out why.

*Back in their hollow*

Jewel woke up and didn't see her one and only in-front of her,she quickly sat up and didn't see her brother neither Swift. "Where did they-..." She didn't know where they were,but she could see Rafael,Nico and Pedro trying to find them in panic.

Jewel came up to them and asked. "Hey guys...where are the others?" She asked with concern,but she hid it in.

Rafael,Nico and Pedro looked down and sighed. "They're gone...even your father and Roberto." Rafael said while looking down.

Jewel's eyes widened and started getting a lot more worried Mimi,Jade and Jasmine came up to them. "Guys,have you found them yet?" Jasmine asked.  
The three party birds shook their heads in looked up. "I hope they're okay..." She said to the sky. ("Be safe Blu...") She told herself.

**Again,this is just an update story chap,so dont get mad because of it's shortness :P**  
**I've been working on some other projects :P**  
**Review if you have the time. :D**


	4. Training

**Authors Note: Nothing really important coming into this,but i've been having some great ideas and ready to write them on 'another' story,but im still gonna continue this story,it's not gonna be 4 chapters and done...that'll be stupid xD  
Anyways,here are the reviewers.**

**RIO2lover100: This chapter will be the solution :D (Thank you for reviewing)**

**Fanfiction Guy: Yeah,i didnt get to thank you...because i dont know how :P,but i really appreciate the permission :D**

**Fang87k: Im still waiting for that last chap,im gonna try and help you with your next story :D (Keep up the un-busy work xD)**

**Anyways,here we are,chapter cuatro.**

_~Intermission~_

_Garrix felt water run on his back and he decided to get was at a river,he didn't know where he was...he then heard water splashing behind looked back and saw Angel,by the time he saw her,he knew it was a dream. "What now?" He said while washing his face._

_Angel smiled seeing Garrix getting annoyed by her...a lot. "I wanted to tell you that i wanted to train the others how to defend...because they'll need it." She said while pointing at the water._

_Garrix looked down at the water and saw the reflection of Blu,Swift,Roberto and him,sleeping in a pit,he quickly looked back at Angel and asked. "Why are we in a pit?!"_

_Angel shuthis beak with her wing and quickly answered. "Don't worry...i got help from...you'll know who...you guys just need to get out of there by yourselves,it's part of the training." After that said,Garrix understood and calmed down._

_"So...howmany more days before the attack?" He sighed then looked down. "Two more days..." She said while looking down._

_Garrix smiled and nudged her playfully and said. "Hey...don't worry,I promise we'll do our best...and not get myself killed."_

_Angel smiled back after she heard the last sentence,even if she wanted to be with him forever,she didn't want him to die incompletely. "Make sure you keep that promise...or else i'll make sure you don't come back here." She said jokingly. "This is the last time i'll be talking to you for now...you should get going." Angel said sadly,she wont be able to talk to him for started walking away but was pulled by Garrix._

_Garrix dipped her head lower and kissed her,She finally got what she wanted,she didn't move or even flinch because of the surprise._

_Garrix partedbetween and lowere his head above the water,before he was about to drown himself awake,he looked back at the shocked Angel. "This doesn't mean anything Angelina...not yet." He said with a sly smile,then drowned himself to go back to reality._

_~End of Intermission~_

Eduardo was waiting somewhere in a underground room,waiting for his trainees.

Garrix finally woke up and saw Blu about to wake up,Garrix stood up and stretched his walked up to Blu and gave him a wing.

Blu opened his eyes and took Garrix's wing and stood up. "Thanks...where are we?" Blu asked groggily because of the drug.

Garrix shrugged and looked up. "Somewhere in a pit...but i dunno where,but we better wake up those two." Garrix said while pointing at Swift and Roberto who were still sleeping.

Blu nodded in agreement and walked up to Swift and Roberto then started to wake them up.

Garrix smiled and felt something cold behind him,he looked behind him and saw light coming out of the wall. "What the..." Garrix knocked on the wall,which was actually wood,he touched the other side of the wood and it was straight up a wall of dirt.

He punched the wooden wall,but it still wouldn't finally woke up Swift and Roberto,they looked at Garrix who was punching the wall. "Dude...whatya doing?" Swift asked didn't listenand had enough of the gave it a final blow with his wing and it broke down.

Beside the wooden wall was a room full of torches,sticks and logs,they still didn't see sunlight,which means they were still underground,but they saw Eduardo sitting on a pebble while sharpening a stick with a rock,he looked at his trainees and smiled at them. "Ah...finally,my students are awake." Eduardo said with a chuckle.

Garrix's eyes widened,he remembered that Angel told him that she got some 'help' with the training. "Dad?!...your our trainer?!" Garrix said with a surprised face,while Blu,Swift and Roberto shared a confused face. "Trainer?" they asked in confusion.

Eduardo chuckled once more and sighed,he and Garrix explained what was happening and continued to discuss about 'The attack.'

*Back with Jewel and the others*

Jewel left her kids with her mom and aunt,while she,Jasmine,Rafael,Nico and Pedro continued to search for the 'guys'.

They finally went to the scarlet macaw grove side and went to visit Felipe.

Felipe was sleeping peacefully,when a brazil-nut hit his heas,he quickly woke up and did his fighting stance.

Jewel and the others backed up,Felipe calmed down seeing his friends. "What do you want?" He said while rubbing his eyes.

Jewel walked up to him and asked. "Have you seen Blu,Garrix,Swift,Roberto or my dad?"

Felipe shook his head and answered. "No...but i have seen Eduardo earlier this morning...he was carrying a sack...that's it."

Jewel turned around and talked to Jasmine. "Jasmine,where were you and Roberto last night?"

Jasmine looked down and answered. "We were sleeping in his hollow and...when i woke up...he was gone.

Jewel sighed and looked back at Felipe. "Do you know where my father went?"

Felipe nodded and said. "Yeah...he went behind your tree,follow me." Felipe flew out of his nest and stretched his body.

Jewel and the others were left confused,but they follow Felipe anyways.

*Back with Blu and the others*

Blu,Swift and Roberto understood on why they were there,they decided to start the training.

As they were training,they were starting to get more better. "Hey...this isn't so bad..." Blu said while panting heavily,they were on a thirty minute break.

They nodded,then they heard steps up above the surface,Eduardo peeked outside and saw his daughter and the others.

Eduardo looked back at the guys and sighed. "Well...they must be worried about us...we should go and tell them." The others nodded and followed Eduardo outside.

Jewel saw her father come out of the ground,she hugged him and saw the others come out,Jewel was so happy to see her family again. "Where have you guys been?" Jewel asked while hugging her beloved Blu.

Blu smiled and answered. "Well...it's kind of a long story..."

**Yay cliffhanger :D (Sorry :P)  
If you guys like this chapter,review if you have time,follow if you'd like to see more :)  
Thanks for reading.**


	5. The Future

**Authors Note: I began to notice that i was sick xD (Thats why these chapter are short :P sorry)**  
**Reviews...review only xD**

**RIO2lover100: He's training them because**

** there'll be an attack. :P**

**Lol thats it,here we go**

* * *

After Blu told everything about what happened to them,his mate and friends understood and decided to join their little 'training'.

While they were training,Eduardo left them to get started,Jewel assisted Blu,Swift and Roberto worked together,and Rafael,Nico and Pedro just sat and watched,while Garrix was starting to think...

("Well...might as well rest...she said i cant talk to her yet...what does she mean though?") Garrix began to think a lot of questions.

Jewel began to notice this and faced Blu. "Hey honey,I'll be right back...i think something's wrong with my brother." Blu nodded and shared a kiss before she walked off to Garrix.

She sat down beside him,but he didn't notice because he was in deep thought. ("Am i-...am i growing...feelings for her?") Garrix couldn't believe he was feeling...the power of love more rather than his family,but of course,he swore to his own life,to protect his beloved sister and his loving family...but he couldn't stop feeling the things he thought of was nice,beautiful,a little quite evil to be an angel,but it definitely suits her personality and looks,just like his sister.

Jewel began to call out for Garrix while rocking his body from left to finally snapped out of his deep thinking and faced his sister. "What's wrong Ricky?" Jewel asked in concern,seeing her brother's poker face.

Garrix smiled and stroked the side Jewel's face,much to her content. "Nah...don't worry about me,i'll be okay,go and help out Blu over there." Garrix said while pointing at Blu,who was trying to lift up two heavy rocks with one wing.

Jewel chuckled looking at her mate struggling for more strength,but she hated seeing him struggling,so she decided to help out. "Okay Ricky...i'll be with mister try hard over there and make sure you'll do alright...okay?" Jewel said with concern in the end.

Garrix smiled and nodded,Jewel smiled wider,she liked seeing Garrix's supporting brotherly smile,she finally walked off to help Blu,leaving Garrix still thinking.

Garrix suddenly felt a sharp pain come across his head and he slumped down at the heard the thump and saw Garrix holding his head while groaning in pain. "Garrix?!" She yelled full of others came up to Garrix and picked him up slowly.

Garrix suddenly blacked out...

* * *

_~Intermission~_

_Garrix walked out very angrily,with Roberto and Swift behind him,looking angry as well,they left the hollow with the whole tribe looking at them._

_Garrix said something,but everything was muted...and finally everything went into a light._

_Garrix knew what he saw was the future...he didn't know it from the past..._

_The light began to get brighter and brighter,until he heard wings flapping,as the light began to fade,he looked up to see Angel landing down,she looked sad and nervous._

_He notice thisand asked two things. "Angel?...i thought you said your not gonna talk to me yet?...and what was that thing i saw?" Garrix asked confusingly._

_Angel just stood there and kept looking down,and then she finally had the strength to say the truth. "That was the future Garrix...you'll know what happens when it comes..." She said sadly,she was thinking about the kiss Garrix gave her,was it out of heart?...or was it just to make her happy._

_Garrix crossed his wings and began to think what was wrong with her. "Hey...what's wrong Angel?" He asked._

_Angel looked up to him and said. "I just don't know if you gave me that kiss from the heart or just to make me happy." Her voice had a sad tone in it._

_Garrix finally admitted it and answered. "Well...it was kind of both..."_

_Angel couldn't believe what he just said,she smiled slyly and said. "Oh...so you like me?"_

_"Im not saying that i like you...but yeah...sure." Garrix said with a smile,then he continued. "I better go back now...i'll see you when i see you." He walked up to her and kissed her cheek._

_Much to her liking,she blushed and sighed in content,she then got a knife out of thin air,then gave it to Garrix._

_Garrix knew what she meant,it was time to wake up._

_He quickly stabbed himself at his stomach...and everything blacked out._

_~End of Intermission~_

* * *

Garrix woke up,he saw Blu and Jewel sleeping in their nest,then he looked down to see Swift sleeping in his.

He decided to go near the entrance to clear his mind for a sighed deeply and began to admire the jungle atmosphere.

Jewel opened her eyes slowly,and saw her brother,she sat up slowly and walked behind him.

Garrix knew someone was behind him,he looked back to see his sister. "Hey sis...what are you doing up?" He asked.

Jewel chuckled and replied. "I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Well,I was gonna go back to sleep,but I thought I needed some fresh air and admire the things that are around us." Garrix said with a smile.

Jewel smiled back and said. "Well...im tired and I want to go to sleep." She said while looking at the snoring Blu,then looked back at Garrix. "You coming?" She asked.

Garrix nodded then kissed her head. "Yeah...i'll be there." Jewel walked off to sleep with Blu and cuddle him for the whole night.

Garrix stood there for a few minutes...then decided to go to sleep.

* * *

**Thats it,no more questions XD**  
**Review if you have the time to do it :)**


	6. This Is Not The End

**Authors Note: Okay,i made this update faster so you guys wont hate me :P  
I tear up a little while writing this...and you'll see why.**

**Reviews :P**

**RIO2lover: Yeah...im sure that wont happen.**

**Fang87k:Thank you again :D (Keep up your amazing work too!)**

Anyways here we go.

* * *

As Blu was sleeping,he heard a scratching noise outside the hollow and sat saw Jewel smiling in her sleep,she held Blu tightly,he pecked her beak and walked out of the hollow.

He looked everywhere but still didn't see anyone,he follow the scratching noise and a figure was scratching a tree,it was a bird.

Blu came down to the bird and called out. "Hey...what are you doing?" The bird quickly charged at Blu and choked him down at a pile of mud,his head was sinking in the mud,Blu began to loose his precious oxygen and reeling in to fall asleep.

He had the strength to open his eyes...and the thing he saw shocked him. "Hello Blu." The bird said with a smug.

Blu couldn't believe it...it was Nigel. "Nigel?!...i thought you were-"

"Dead?" Nigel chuckled. "It takes more than that to kill me...now...time to get my revenge." Nigel was about to claw Blu's face,but was knocked off of Blu.

Blu opened his eyes to see Garrix helping him out. "You okay Blu?" He asked while pulling him nodded and coughed a little.

Nigel smiled slyly at the two and quickly left,Garrix and Blu heard a tree falling from behind them,and because of Blu's lack of oxygen,he couldn't move much.

In a second,everything slowed down for Garrix,he knew he had to make a choice... ("I'm sorry Angel...looks like im breaking your promise...")

Garrix suddenly pushed Blu out of the pile of mud... *CRASH!* The tree fell down,mud everywhere.

Jewel and the others was woken up by the tree crash then went saw Blu laying down at the ground,next to the fallen tree and mud everywhere.

Jewel flew down and helped Blu stand up,Blu suddenly open his eyes widely and pushed Jewel to the side,Blu flew up on the other side of the tree and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The others were confused,but they follow suit,when they made it to the other side...they all gasped in horror...they say Garrix crushed by the tree,his lower half was under the tree,if he moved,he'll break all of his ribs and die.

Jewel quickly ran beside Blu and try to aid Garrix. "Ricky?!...we have to get help!...we have to get this tree off of you...we have to-...we have to..." Jewel started to bawl her eyes out,seeing her brother die slowly.

Blu looked at his friends and kids,and said to his friends. "Guys...call Eduardo..." Swift,Rafael,Nico and Pedro nodded sadly and flew off.

Carla,Bia and Tiago went beside their parents and talked to Garrix...one last time. "Uncle Ricky...don't leave us...please." The three said individually,very depressingly.

Blu,Jewel and their kids were crying their eyes out,but Blu held some strength in him,to not show his weak side in-front of his mate and dying brother.

Garrix began coughing out blood,he can only talk in weak sentences. "I-...i don't think...i'll make it this time..."

Jewel shook her head and tried to reject his death. "No...you can make it Garrix...don't say that you wont,come on...you can make it!...you can..." She yelled at the ground while punching it.

Blu comforted Jewel and hugged her,same with their children,Garrix smiled weakly,seeing his family come together always made him happy. "Hey...don't worry about me guys...im gonna be fine..." Garrix said before coughing up more blood.

Jewel put her head on Blu's chest,she didn't dare to look at her brother suffering and giving in to death.

Garrix looked directly at Blu and requested. "Blu...i'll be going now...i cant be here much longer...you make sure...that you...don't...mind...me..." He said while struggling for more air.

Blu disagreed and answered. "No!...you can make it Garrix,where will we be without you?!" He yelled with his eyes closed.

Garrix chuckled very weakly and said. "Who said i wont be with you,this is not the end." Blu couldn't believe Garrix was still joking around,even in his own it started to rain down on them.

Garrix finally felt his final second and said his last words. "I...love you guys..." He let out a final wheeze and slump his head back down on the mud,his body was beginning to sink down in the mud,leaving his body broken.

The Family became a fountain of tears,they couldn't believe Garrix,the nice,honest,tricky and happy-go-lucky bird...was gone...out of existence

* * *

_~Intermision~_

_Garrix slowly opened his eyes,he saw himself in that same scene,he walked away mad,with Swift and Roberto behind him walk behind him looking more angrier._

_He then saw himself...his form change from him...to Blu...reality just gave up on him...he had to make someone carry out his life...his brother...his family._

_He slowly closed his eyes and smiled. "Being dead is sure something i wouldn't like..."_

_~End of Intermission~_

* * *

Blu,Jewel and their kids were crying in the rain,wishing for Garrix to come back into reality...but they needed a miracle for that to happen.

Blu somehow held back some tears,Jewel cried out her sadness and depression with every teardrop,Bia an Carla where crying much as Jewel but a little bit softer,Tiago was a little more louder than Jewel,he had learned a lot of things from Garrix,he made him as his role model...but it was all done.

The others came back with the whole tribe together with Felipe and Diego.

Eduardo and Jade flew beside Jewel and Blu,they saw their 'deceased' son,below the eleven foot cried on Eduardo's wings and hugged him,Eduardo held his confidence strong,he knew he lost his son...but it was very important to let go for a few days and keep trouble away,so they can avoid more deaths.

Jewel looked up at Blu and asked with her voice breaking up. "W-who did th-this?"

Blu looked down and answered. "Nigel..." He clenched both of his talons,filling up with mud.

His friends and family who knew Nigel,opened their eyes widely...they couldn't believe that the psycho cockatoo was back.

Blu felt the rage begin to fill up and flew off in their and Roberto decided to follow him to cool him down,Jasmine didn't want to follow,she knew it was gonna be hard for her brother to bare with it.

Jewel didn't want to let go of Blu at this point...but she understood on how much anger he felt...by loosing their brother.

* * *

*In the hollow with Blu*

Blu began kicking the wooden wall,while Swift and Roberto tried to cool him down. "Blu...chill out...i know it's hard to loose one of the most important things...but you have to let go...it's just like my family." Swift said while looking down.

But Blu kept releasing his rage onto the wall,Swift gave up and Roberto finally had it,he didn't want to see his friends in pain 'sometimes'. "Blu,whats done is done okay?...he wanted you to move on." Roberto said while tapping the back of Blu.

Blu calmed down a little bit,he closed his eyes...and finally...Blu got the picture...Garrix was the one to sacrifice for the tribe,and there will be three,and two tricksters...he read that in a book,where five birds had to be the ones to deal with the bad ones...he didn't wanna believe in myth's...but he got the sacrifice out...

He forgot the myth and took in-charge of the plans. "Okay...we have two more hours before the attack...we need a plan...and avenge our brother!" Blu said with confidence,Swift and Roberto had never seen Blu so confident,but they just nodded and followed.

Blu,Swift and Roberto walked out of the hollow,they had fierce faces and got back into were being watched by the whole tribe,and never...never they will give up,the tribe had trust in the three,and they wished for success and avenging Garrix's death.

As they flew off into training,Felipe and Diego stayed at the fallen tree,and smiled at Garrix.

* * *

**Yeah...sorry for the not so happy ending...but its all put up together,just have to write it :P  
Thank you guys so much for supporting this story :D  
Review if you have a second,minute or an hour :P**


	7. Without You

**Authors Note:...im tired :P (Three chapters in a row is tiring)**

**Reviews from the last chap :)**

**RIO2lover100: I hope so :D**

**Wow...that was it...heres a filler for you guys. :)**

* * *

_~Intermission~_

_Garrix slowly opened his eyes and felt the ground shake,he sat up and looked around,and he saw Angel sitting on a branch...crying,every tear drop made an earth quake._

_He flew up to her and pat her back. "Hey...you okay Angel?" He asked,Angel swatted his wing away from her and looked at him very angrily and sadly._

_"Why?...why did you do it?!" She asked in anger,when her anger started rising up to the full limit,some tree's would disappear or burn down,she controlled the whole place with her emotions. "Why did you have to die?!" She asked one more time._

_Garrix held her wings and yelled back. "Because he's got more to live for!" Angel was shocked by his reply,he really loved his family,and would do everything to protect then continued. "If i didn't do it,i will be left with so much pain in my life...loosing my best-friend...my brother!" He said with a serious glare._

_Angel couldn't say anything about his decision when she heard it,he was so selfless...willing to die for his family._

_Garrix knew she was turning calm,he saw trees grow and rivers run,he was then surprised by a kiss from her._

_Garrix couldn't do anything right now...so he just kissed back,he felt a sudden burn in his heart,it pumped faster then before,he felt so much alive._

_Angel burnt Garrix into the kiss,savoring their first time._

_Finally,they broke the kiss and looked at each other,Angel blushed immediately and looked away,Garrix just whistled and trying to act like nothing happened._

_"So...what will you do now?" Angel asked while looking at the flowing river._

_Garrix sighed,and slowly out a smile on. "Don't worry...i have it all under control." Angel put on a confused face and looked at Garrix who was smiling mischievously._

_~End of Intermission~_

Blu,Swift and Roberto were still training,it was an hour left until it was 'one in the morning'.

Eduardo helped the boys train their hearts out. (Not literally)

Jewel watched them as they trained,she looked at Blu who giving all of the need strength to train,after that,Eduardo told them that the training was over,they needed to rest and set up to traps and step up into plans.

Blu sat next to Jewel,she was still very depressed because of her loving brother's wrapped his wings around Jewel and rested his chin on her head,and she rested her head on his chest. "Don't worry Jewel,we'll avenge Garrix's death for sure...i just need your confidence back to make me stronger." Blu said with a smile.

Jewel smiled but didn't last long. "I don't think I'll be there with you in the fight...i'll just be a distraction to you guys..." She said sadly.

Blu chuckled and kissed her head. "Don't worry Jewel,you don't need to be right beside me to give me strength...the Jewel I know and I loved everyday was happy,supporting and a loving mate,I just need to know that she's back,and i'll be more tha alive." Blu said with a comforting smile.

Jewel suddenly smiled and said. "I'll try not to keep it in the way..." She said while looking down,talking about her brother's death was very hard to think of.

Blu took her wing and said. "I will never be me without you Jewel...you are my everything." Jewel smirked and asked him. "Well...if you really do think that,how about you show me an example?"

Blu chuckled and answered. "Well...i cant really show you...but I can put it in a song."

Jewel kissed Blu's beak for a second and laid her head on his chest and said. "Let's hear it my dear."

Blu smiled deeply and cleared his throat,then he started to sing:

* * *

_ I can't win, I can't reign_

_ I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I,_

_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without...you_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without...you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_Without...you_

* * *

Jewel couldn't help but tear up,her tears were mixed up with joy and sorrow,she was happy that her one and only couldn't live without her,and she was still sad remembering the death of her brother.

"I love you so much Blu...you really mean so,so,so,so,so much to me!" She said as she hugged him tighter.

Blu couldn't handle the hug being to 'closed in' but he gave it all to make her happy,he just hugged her back and answered. "I love you more than that my angel." They then shared a passionate kiss and savored the moment.

*At the meeting area*

Swift and Roberto was waiting for Eduardo to come out of his hollow,and by five minutes later,Eduardo came out from his hollow and said. "We need to get ready now,here...take these." Eduardo gave them three packs of porcupine quill's with snake venom,and a bamboo stick.

Swift was confused on how they got the venom,he asked. "Eduardo sir,how did you get the venom for this?"

Before Eduardo could answer,a snake came out of his hollow and said. "Goodbye Eduardo,Goodbye Jade." Then the snake came back to the jungle ground with three more snakes.

Roberto couldn't believe his eyes,he looked back at Eduardo who was smiling at them. "How did you get those snakes to help us?"

Eduardo chuckled and answered. "He's one of my friends,and he decided to help out."

Swift and Roberto bobbed their heads and said. "Okay?"

Blu and Jewel perched beside them and Blu was ready. "Hey guys,rememeber...we need to avenge,and protect...for the tribe!"

The others yelled back in response. "For the tribe!"

Swift smiled and yelled back. "And for Garrix!"

The others yelled back loudly. "For Garrix!"

They were ready for the attack and flew off to the post.

* * *

*At the fallen tree*

Felipe and Diego were sitting down beside the mud puddle,in the rain,waiting...for something.

"Well...it's been nice knowing Garrix...i wish I ahd more time to go out with you guys." Diego said sadly.

Felipe laughed and pat Diego's back. "Don't worry,you will...you will."

* * *

**Thats it for this chapter,three chapters in a row?...im tired XD**  
**Review if you have the time. :)**


	8. The Come-Back

**Authors Note: Sorry for this short filler,im really tired right now and trying to mix something up in these stories :)**  
**Reviews :P**

**RIO2lover100:Yeah,they will...i hope :D (Thank you for reviewing)**

**Thats it :P...thats okay though :D**  
**Anyways,heres a filler...**

* * *

It was time for the attack,Blu,Swift,Eduardo and Roberto were waiting in every corner of the blue-macaw tribe grove.

While Jewel was staying with her children,the party birds,her mom,aunt and kids were still depressed about their uncle's death,same with Jewel,Jade and Mimi,not much for Jasmine,because she was only worried about Roberto.

Tiago came up to Jewel and asked. "Mom...is daddy going to be okay?"

Jewel sighed and looked worried. "I hope so Tiago..." She said as she hugged her children.

* * *

_~Intermission~_

_After Garrix told Angel his 'plan',Angel was very impressed on how smart he was,that was one of the reason she liked him._

_Garrix was feeling a bit home sick,he didn't want to be separated from his family,Angel thought of something that would cheer him up,and smiled. "Hey Garrix,you feeling homesick?" She said teasingly._

_Garrix smiled back and chuckled. "Yeah...i do feel homesick,but i'll be fine here with you." He answered with a sweet smile._

_Angel giggled then blushed. "I thought you were too good for any bird?" She asked sarcastically._

_Garrix let out a sigh and answered. "Well...sometimes i can be wrong."_

_He then looked into the distance and thought to himself. ("Hurry up...")_

_He finally saw his dead-body sink in the mud fully,and he saw Felipe and Diego fast asleep. "Yes!" He yelled._

_Angel jumped and chuckled seeing Garrix's plan working. "So...you'll be back right?"_

_Garrix turned to her with a warm smile. "Of course,I wont leave you without saying anything right?" He said,he went closer and locked his beak with her once more,this time it was a passionate one._

_Angel knew he meant every word he said,and she just knew he will come they broke the kiss,Garrix walked off...and he punched himself as hard as he could,when he was knocked out,his body was beginning to disintegrate of into the air._

_~End of Intermission~_

* * *

Blu was ready for the attack and got in position,he then saw a flare shoot up in the air,the others saw it too,they went to Blu's post. "What is that?" Eduardo asked.

"I think they want us,to go to them!" Roberto said.

"If that's what they want,we'll do it then." Swift said,they nodded and agreed to go.

* * *

*Back with Jewel*

Jewel was really worried about Blu,but she didn't want to leave their children at risk.

But she thought about Garrix in a flash,she knew he didn't want to be buried in the mud,she called out for his friends. "Hey guys...can you burry Garrix somewhere...somewhere near the waterfall...we'll be there with you guys later..." She asked the three-party birds,and she started to cry remembering her brothers death.

Rafael,Nico and Pedro agreed and flew off behind their tree,they saw the fallen tree and searched around for the body...it was never found. "Ay meu amigos,you found anything yet?" Rafael asked Nico and Pedro.

Nico and Pedro shook their heads and looked down,Nico spoke up. "Actually...i did find these." He said as he pulled up a batch of was two scarlet feathers and one gray feather with white stripes.

Rafael and Pedro looked in confusion,Rafael looked down to see a blue feather,it was dark like Blu' they asked questions,they heard a scream for help in their quickly flew over there to see what was happening.

Jewel and the othe others were being attacked by military macaws,one of them got Tiago in their talons,he tried to fight back,but he was too small for the macaw.

"Let go of my child now!" Jewel threatened as she was being held by military macaws.

The military macaw smiled and began to choke Tiago. "I think i'll break the little blue fluff." He said as he began to choke him tighter.

Jewel was engulfed with rage by the time then,she kicked the other macaw who was holding him,but he regained his grip on her and began strangling her.

The macaw who was holding Tiago laughed and froze...he let go of Tiago and his body dropped down out cold,all the macaws looked at the unconscious macaw,and what was standing up top of him,was a bird with a hoody.

By his tail-fathers,they knew it was a blue-macaw,the military macaws let go of Jewel and charged at the bird.

The blue-macaw whistled,and what came in...was and military macaws screamed in horror as the osprey began to chase them outside.

Jewel and the others laid their backs to rest and notice the macaw about to fly quickly put Tiago on her mothers wings and called out for the macaw.

"Wait!...who are you?" She asked,but the macaw didn't answer her,just then ,Felipe called out. "Garrix?!...you alright brooo..." He said seeing he just ruined his supposed hidden identity.

Garrix rolle back his eyes and removed the hoody,he faced his family and smiled. "This is why i hate Felipe." He told them jokingly.

The macaws were still in shock,they could only ask one thing. "Garrix?!"

* * *

**Sorry again for the short and boring chapter,im really tired because of all my work :P**  
**Im not hpoing for you guys to like it or quickly love it xD**  
**Review if you have time. :)**


	9. Element of Surprise

**Authors Note: I have Bad news and Good news...the Good news is...i have another story to write :D**  
**The bad news is...i'll be leaving the story after chapter 10 :P (The story line is cut short because of all the story idas in my head :D) Sorry.**

**Reviews.**

**RIO2lover100: I know it is :D**

**Thats it?...fine...here we go...this is gonna be weak!**

* * *

"Garrix?!" The macaws were still in shock on what they were seeing.

Garrix knew it was the worst time to have a little story-telling for them,but he decided to anyways. "Yep...it's me!" He said unenthusiastically,but he still kept the smile.

Felipe felt awkward and said. "I'll...find Cole...see ya later bro!" He quickly flew out of the hollow to avoid the awkward situation that was happening.

Tiago,Bia and Carla went up to Garrix and hugged him. "Uncle Ricky!" . "We thought you were gone!" . "We missed you!" They said at the same time.

Garrix smiled happily,he was back with the family he knew and loved,he hugged his neices and they were done hugging,Jewel came up to Garrix and hugged him all with her couldn't breath because of the hug,even for a lady,she was really strong,and she finally spoke up. "We missed you so much Ricky...how did you survive that?...we thought you were gone...for good..." She said while crying.

Jade and Mimi came up to them and hugged the two finally lets go of them,and answered her question. "Well...it was a very long story...but i'll make it short..."

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_In the middle of their little 'training'.Garrix was messing around with his satchel and found his old ear-piece. "Hey,whattya know...it's been a year and now i found you." He said with a smile._

_He put's on the ear-piece and started talking. "Hello?...hello?!...Cole?!" He was calling ou,waiting for an answer._

_After a minute of calling out into the piece,Cole picked up. "Garrix?!...i thought that ear-piece didnt work?" Cole asked._

_"Yeah,but i think it does now,anyways...i have a problem here...and i kinda...need your help." Garrix said chuckling slightly._

_Cole sighed and answered. "Well...i guess i owe you for seeting me free,im gonna have to let someone be the bouncer for me to book it,i'll just say im goin to the amazon jungle." Cole said with a laugh._

_Garrix had a confused face and said. "...we are in the amazon jungle..."_

_Cole's eyes went large and flew off straight to the amazon jungle from knew he was coming and dropped the ear-piece in his satchel._

_He went straight into Felipe's hollow,he saw Felipe sleeping peacefully and simply woke him up. "Felipe...wake up bud." Garrix said quietly._

_Felipe opened his eyes groggily and saw Garrix. "What do you want Garrickson?" He asked with an annoyed tone._

_Garrix smiled and simply told him the plan. "Look Felipe...were gonna get attcked any day now...i got a friend to spy on Nigel and the other birds he's with."_

_Felipe looked at him confusingly and asked. "Who's your little spy?" Garrix smiled and answered. "You'll know who it is after it's done."_

_Felipe nodded. "Okay,heres the plan." Garrix told him every single thing about the plan,everything about the tree,the mud puddle and Blu being lured out._

_They knew it was a perfect plan and agreed._

_***An hour after Garrix's supposed death***_

_Felipe and Diego waited for Garrix to wake up,since his body was 'in' the mud and not getting crushed by the tree anymore,they saw him breathing and Garrix sprung back to life._

_Cole landed just in the nick of time and helped Felipe and Diego pick up Garrix,and do a clean get-away._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

After Garrix told them on what happened,their beaks were ajar at the moment,but was broke by Garrix's words. "Okay...i have no time to stay here,I have to help the others." He said while picking up his and the others nodded in agreement and wished them luck.

Before Garrix could fly off,Jewel stopped him by grabbing his wing,Garrix turned around with a confused face and asked. "What's wrong?"

Jewel had her beak low,showing a frown. "Just...be careful...i cant bare to lose you and Blu...make sure he's alright." She said with her words full of concern.

Garrix knew she was very straight forward in her words,he came up to her and kissed her head,she missed that feeling,even though it's a lot more better with Blu's,she felt safe in anyway.

Jade came up to Garrix and wished him good-luck. "Look at my little boy...growing up...just like your father." She said as she hugged her son.

Garrix rolled back his eyes and pulled out of the hug. "Don't worry,we'll be back before you even know it."

Jasmine came up to Garrix and said. "Make sure my brother and Roberto make it!" Garrix nodded in reply,then flew off.

Felipe,Diego,Rafael,Nico,Pedro and Cole were waiting for Garrix to come out of the the hollow,the sun was beginning to rise and burn the rivers.

Garrix came out of the hollow and saw the others waiting for him. "What took you so long meu amigo?" Rafael asked with a warm smile.

Pedro chuckled and said. "We thought you were really dead man...we could've been dead without ya." Then Nico butted in. "Yeah,Felipe here told us the plan,you're a really smart bird dude."

Garrix smiled and answered. "Guys...we don't have time for this,we need to go,Diego...how many are we dealing with?"

Diego nodded and replied. "Okay,there is Nigel,the hyacinth macaw,five military macaws,and six monkey's."

Garrix knew that the others should've been taken care of by Blu and the looked at Diego and guesses it. "So you're the spy huh?"

Diego chuckled and answered. "Your so slow Felipe."

Cole butted in the conversation and yelled. "Let's go!" They all yelled back in agreement,then went to help Blu,Swift,Roberto and Eduardo.

* * *

*Back with Blu and the others*

Eduardo dropped down at the floor in pain,and watch as Blu was getting beaten up badly,Swift was under a branch,and Roberto was out cold.

They successfully knocked down all of the monkey's and all of military macaws,but they were still no match for the human weapons that the hyacinth macaw was using.

Eduardo pulls out a venom quill from the ground,grabs his bamboo shoot and shoots the hyacinth hyacinth macaw goes to sleep and stopped hitting Blu.

Eduardo blacks out as well,Nigel walked over to Blu and started choking him. "You know Blu,it has been such a pleasure to meet you...but its more better...when I kill you." He said with a lunatic laugh.

Suddenly Nigel was knocked down by something big...Blu didn't know what it was,what he did know is that he was being carried by a bird,he looked left and right to see Rafael carrying Swift,Nico and Pedro carrying Roberto,and Felipe and Diego carrying Eduardo." He took a wild guess on who was carrying him,he thought it was Jewel...but he was about to find out who it was...

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and weak chapter,im beginning to grow weaker :P**  
**Im sick thats all.**  
**Review if you...nevermind.**


	10. Late Night

**Authors Note: Not really something i call a chapter...it's a filler that i want to tell...im still continuing the story :P**  
**Reviews:**

**RIO2lover: I'ts cole :D**

**Fang87k:Thank you for the millions of reviews in a row XD**

**Anyways thats it :P (Sorry for the 'probably the shortest chapter in all of my writing days'**

* * *

Blu woke up in the middle of the night and rubbed his head. "How long was i out?" He asked himself.

"About twelve hours..." A voice said from behind him,Blu turned around to see his 'one and only'.

"Well...i'm sorry for failing you Jewel...and thank you for rescuing us." Blu said,he didn't know that she wasn't the one who helped them.

Jewel chuckled and hugged Blu. "It wasn't me who saved you..." She said with the happiest face he ever saw.

But he just kept his confused face. "Well...who did save me?" He asked very confused.

Jewel was about to answer,until Garrix came in with a bottle in-talon. "Hey Jewel,I found this bottle below the tree-...oh hey Blu!" He said as he was holding the bottle.

Blu couldn't believe who he was looking at,he was looking at his brother...but he was alive. "Garrix?...but how?" Blu asked very surprised and confused.

Garrix chuckled and replied back. "Well...it's kind of a long story..." Blu came up to him and hugged him as he thought he has lost his best-friend...his brother...forever.

"Tell that later...im just so happy your alive!" Blu said as he hugged Garrix,full of joy.

Jewel was so happy seeing two of the most important birds in her life together again,She came up to them and joined the hugging and Garrix both lifted their wings apart and hugged Jewel.

After they broke the hug,Swift came in the hollow. "Hey Garrix,hurry up,your gonna be late for the party!"

Blu and Jewel looked at each other confusingly,then looked back at Garrix. "What party?" they both asked.

Garrix shrugged and shook his head. "Beats me...dad just set up a party for...i have no idea,heres the bottle by the way." With that said,Garrix rolled the bottle next to them,then flew out of the hollow. "Goodbye lovebirds,goodnight!" Garrix said as he flew away with Swift.

Blu and Jewel removed the cork and opened the bottle,it had a paper in it,so Blu shook the bottle until the paper fell,he unrolled the paper and read it.

* * *

_Dear: Blu._

_Make sure Garrix doesn't die again,i cant bare to watch it._

_And make sure you take care of your family,especially your mate and children._

_Sincerely: Angelina._

* * *

After he was done reading,he smiled and put the letter and bottle away,Jewel came up to him and asked. "Who's Angelina?"

Blu looked back at her and smiled. "She's your brothers lover...supernatural lover." He explained.

After watching all of those movies with Blu,she knew what 'supernatural' meant. "So...that means...she's in a better place?" She replied.

Blu nodded and hugged her. "Yeah...im in a better place too...right beside you." He said sweetly.

Jewel giggled and kissed Blu's beak for a short while. "I think someone's going to get a little...love tonight."

"I don't think we'll be able to...you know...do it here?" Blu defended.

"Don't worry about that,the kids are with the others...were all alone." She said with pleading eyes.

Blu couldn't take her look like that and finally agreed. "Fine...i'll do it."

Before Blu could say anything more,Jewel smashed her beak to his,they made out 'oh-so-passionately' and continued on making love in the late night.

* * *

**Again,This is just a short chapter :D**  
**Review if you want :P**


	11. Some Catching Up

**Authors Note: Nothing really going on right now...so lets go on to the reviews.**

**Fang87k: Yeah,it's so great to have you back again bro! :D**

**RIO2lover100:Yeah im gonna do a little chapter for that 'love session' :P**

**Thats it?...well its better than nothing,onto the chapter!**

* * *

While Blu and Jewel did their 'love session',Garrix and the others were at the bar that Nico,Pedro and Rafael set up near the meeting area.

Garrix,Rafael,Felipe and Eduardo were telling stories to each other as they laughed together.

Nico and Pedro sang as some members of the tribe listened.

Roberto and Jasmine were sitting on a branch sweet-talking to each other.

Jade and Mimi sat to keep Tiago,Bia and Carla entertained.

While Swift looked at the other direction, then Cole landed in-front of Swift. "Hey bud,something caught your eye?" He asked jokingly.

Swift laughed sarcastically and replied. "Nah...just seeping in the amazing view of the jungle."

Cole smiled mischievously and looked behind him to see another spix macaw sitting down,watching Nico and Pedro sing,and it was a girl,Cole knew what Swift meant and turned back to him. "Ah...i see what you mean,why don't you ask her out?" He said with a smile.

Swift suddenly heard what he said,and snapped out of his dream-state. "Wh-what?!...why wou-would i do that?"

Cole chuckled lightly and answered. "Dude,she's alone,and she doesn't look like she's looking at other birds except Nico and Pedro."

Swift sighed heavily and gained confidence. "But,what will i tell her?"

The Garrix over heard their conversation and came up to them. "Don't worry Swift buddy,just tell her what your feeling from here." He said as he pointed Swift's chest.

With that said,Garrix and Cole pushed Swift out of his sitting position and right in-front of the macaw,Swift went from confident to nervous. "Uh...hi!...my n-name is Swift." He said as he lifted up his wing and offered to shake it.

The macaw looked at him and smiled. "I know you...your one of the macaws who saved the tribe!...and i thank you for that,my name is Kate." She said as she accepted the wing-shake.

Swift laughed nervously and looked back at Garrix and Cole,they both quickly pretended to have their own conversation,then Kate suddenly asked. "So those are your friend's who are forcing you to talk to me huh?...or your just here to really talk to me?"

Swift took in a huge lump in his throat and answered. "Uhhh...actually...it's both..."

Before she could reply back,Garrix came up on stage and said loudly. "Hey everybody!...you miss me?" The birds cheered loudly and piped down to let him speak. "Okay...you might know how hard it was for us on what has happened a day ago...but now...we are going to be living a new and happy life,whattya say birds?!" He yelled loudly,the macaws agreed and cheered.

Garrix looked at Swift and offered his wing to come up on stage. "I'll be back Kate." He said as he walked up on-stage,Kate nodded and smiled,she knew Swift liked her...and she admitted that she has feelings for him too.

Swift came up to Garrix and nodded,then every bird cheered and slowly faint as Garrix started to sing.

* * *

**Garrix:**

_From the sky to the sea to the air that we breathe_

_From the depths of the earth to the stars_

_(Light up the world, light up the world)_

**Swift:**

_Run like you're born to fly_

_Live like you'll never die_

_Dare what you dare to dream_

_And everything in between_

**Garrix:**

_I had an epiphany one night,_

_looking at the endless star filled sky_

_The world is ours!_

_The world is ours!_

_The world is ours!_

_The world is ours!_

**Swift:**

_Sing out your bed and cry under the stage and sky_

_Oceans and land divide, united we feel inside_

**Garrix and Swift:**

_The world is ours!_

_The world is ours!_

_The world is ours!_

_The world is ours!_

_The world is ours!_

_The world is ours!_

_The world is ours!_

_(Light up the world, light up the world)_

* * *

When the song came to an end,all of the macaws cheered for Garrix and both bowed for the audiences and let Nico and Pedro continue their own songs.

Garrix came back to Cole and started a conversation,as for Swift,he came back for Kate...but she wasn't there,he looked around for her but there was no site of sighed. "You have to keep trying Swift..." He mumbled to was about to walk over to Garrix,but was stopped by a familiar voice behind him. "Hey Swift...your not leaving yet are you?"

Swift looked back to see Kate smiling at him,Swift smiled back and replied. "Nah...i wasn't really...i just thought you left me without saying goodbye..." He said nervously while looking down.

Kate chuckled lightly. "I wont do that...just needed to wash my face,i felt a little warm for awhile,you have an amazing voice back there." She said softly.

Swift understood and asked. "Well...do you have time for a little...flight-talk?"

Kate knew what he meant and agreed with a nod. "Yeah...i do have a lot of time."

Swift was so happy on the inside,but he didn't want to show it on the outside,because he wanted to keep his cool. "Alright...just wait here for a second."

Kate nodded as Swift walked beside Garrix and Cole. "Hey guys...im gonna be out for awhile...you mind picking me up here later?"

Garrix and Cole smiled slyly. "Ohh...going out with the lady eh?" Garrix nudged him playfully. "Were so proud of you Swift...you came a long way." Cole said with a huge smile.

Swift smiled knowing that he could trust his 'brother and friends.' "Thank you guys...i really appreciate it." He said as he walked off to Garrix yelled back. "_Te vejo mais tarde_!" (See you later!)."

Swift and Kate flew off into the night sky,having a little chit-chat.

Garrix and the others continued to do their own things and be off with it.

* * *

*Back with Blu and Jewel*

Blu and Jewel were panting heavily after their 'love-making-session'.Blu finally got the strength to get up and looked over at Jewel. "You feeling okay my angel?" He asked politely.

Jewel smiled at him and replied softly. "Yes Blu...im feeling...fine."

Blu nodded. "Good,we should wash up now before the others return and ask us on what happened." He said with a laugh.

Jewel nodded in agreement and stood up. "Okay lovehawk,lead the way." She said with a smile.

Blu nodded and flew off to the waterfall with Jewel,after they cleaned themselves,they came back to their hollow and waited for the others come back.

* * *

*Back with Swift and Kate*

Swift and Kate were both flying through the jungle,having a little talk.

"So...do you have like a...uhm...do you like someone?" Swift asked nervously.

Kate knew what he was doing,but she just played along. "Well...i like the guy who sang with you earlier." She lied.

Swift felt like his heart stopped for a moment and asked. "Oh...really?" For a moment,Swift started to look down sadly,but Kate held his wings which shocked him. "I knew you liked me." She said with a light chuckle.

Swift knew he fell into her trap,he smiled and said. "You sly little bird,so...yeah...i do like you...but do you?"

Kate knew it would come up to this,but she kept honest to herself and Swift. "Of course I like you...your so nice to me,and so sweet." She said as she looked at her hollow and landed on the branch.

Swift looked inside her hollow and was amazed on how much flowers were in there. "Wow...you made all of this?" Swift said in awe.

Kate giggled and replied. "Yeah...my mother used to give me a lot of flowers in my younger age,and...after she passed away...i put flowers all over my hollow so I always remember her." She started to look down.

Swift carefully put a wing around her and comforted her. "Hey...it's gonna be okay...im sure she's still here for you,she could be right beside you right now." He said comfortingly.

Kate looked up at Swift and smiled back at him. "Thank you for being here Swift..." She said as she pulled out of the hug.

Swift shook his wing and replied. "Hey,I'll be here for you whenever you want." Kate's smile didn't disappear from her face,she quickly pecked Swift on the cheek and went in her hollow,she turned around to Swift and said. "Goodnight Swift."

Swift was 'still as a statue'...dumbfounded on what just happened,he slowly fell off the branch and carried himself back to the others.

* * *

*With Garrix and the others*

Nico and Pedro were cleaning up the leftovers on the stage.

Eduardo,Jade and Mimi went and dropped of Tiago,Bia and Carla back to their parents.

Roberto and Jasmine went back to their own hollow.

Felipe went back to his tribe and fill in.

While Cole and Rafael stayed to wait for Swift to come back and wait until the unconscious Garrix wakes up.

Finally,Swift came back and saw Nico and Pedro cleaning,while Rafael and Cole were standing beside an out cold Garrix.

Swift landed beside Rafael and asked him. "What happened to him?

"He kinda drank too much." Rafael said chuckling.

"Well...we should get him back to the hollow." Swift nodded and picked Garrix up.

Swift was about to fly off until he noticed that Rafael,Nico and Pedro didn't follow. "You guys comin?"

"Yeah...we decided to go back to rio for awhile...we only have five minutes left until we leave." Nico said carefully. "Yeah...but don't worry,we comin back before ya know it,but this time,we'll be with the others." Pedro said,ever so smoothly.

"Just say our goodbye's for the family from us." Rafael added in,Swift hugged Rafael and bid farewell. "We'll wait here for you Cole."

With that said,Swift and Cole took off.

* * *

*Back with Blu and Jewel*

The lovebirds sat down together,after they have put their children to sleep,they decided to wait for the others to come back.

Swift finally came back and decided he will carry Garrix all throughout,he came in the hollow and saw Blu and Jewel. "Oh,hey guys!" He said happily.

Blu and Jewel came up to him and greeted. "Hey Swift."

Jewel looked below Swift,she saw Garrix laying down already,she smiled and said. "Let me guess...too much drinking?"

Swift nodded and carried Garrix to his then laid down on his nest and said. "Goodnight lovebirds." He said as he slowly fell asleep,still thinking about Kate,he smiled and couldn't wait for another day.

"Goodnight Swift." Blu and Jewel said in unison,they went over to their own nest and laid down together.

"Ready to sleep my love." Blu asked softly.

Jewel smiled back at him and replied. "Yeah...im tired from all the 'fun' we did." She said seductively.

Blu blushed the laughed nervously. "Yeah...Goodnight my angel." He said as he kissed her head gently.

"Goodnight lovehawk." She giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the beak.

They both fell asleep in each others wings,and they never wanted to let go.

* * *

_~Intermission~_

_Garrix stood up on the same cloud again,he already knew where he was._

_He turned around to see Angel perched on a branch,looking at him._

_Garrix perched next to her and greeted. "Hey Angel,you want to tell me something?"_

_Angel smiled and hugged him. "I just wanted to see you." She said as she hugged him closer._

_Garrix smiled and hugged back. "Well...i miss you...but I need to go back...you know?" He said as he pulled out of the hug._

_Angel nodded. "I know..." She said sadly._

_Garrix smirked then suddenly locked his beak with hers._

_In a flash,Angel was shocked at first,but she relaxed and kissed back._

_After the kiss,Garrix walked off and looked back at Angel. "I'll see you later Angel." He said as he jumped back down to the real world._

_Angel couldn't help but smile and sighed,she knew she had to let him go each and everytime he wanted to._

_~End of Intermission~_

* * *

**Thats about it for this chapter. :D**  
**And 'Kate' is an OC from a great friend 'Fang87k'...i dont own Swift either XD**  
**Review if you have the time to do it :P**


	12. Worst

**Authors Note:...nothing really**

**Reviews:**

**Fang87k: Glad you liked it :D **

**RIO2lover100:Yeah they are happy...too happy :D**

**(Anyways,thank you for the support...you two :P)**  
**Here we go now...**

* * *

Garrix woke up and looked outside,it was still dawn and the sun was almost stretched his wings and popped his neck,he sighed and inhaled deeply,simply taking in the cold morning air. "Wow...i wish my mornings were as peaceful as this." He said to himself softly,not trying to wake up the others.

Unfortunately for him,a voice answered above him. "Well you better not sleep in if you want peaceful mornings."

Garrix poked his head out of his nest and looked around the hollow,he looked up to see Jewel giving her children company. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

Jewel glided down beside him and answered. "I was just about to get breakfast for us,but i checked on the kids first and then you woke up."

Garrix yawned and rubbed his eyes with his wings and replied. "Well...you don't have to now,i'll take it from here."

Jewel came closer and hugged him then asked. "You sure you wanna do it alone?"

Garrix returned the hug and chuckled. "Who said im doing it alone?" He said as he pulled out of the hug and went beside Swift's nest,he then began to rock Swift side by side. "Hey,Swift...wake up!" He said in a whispery voice.

Swift began to mumble utter nonsense. "No...i don't wanna go to the party..." Much to Garrix's impatience of waking someone up,he got a great idea to wake him up. "Hey,Kate's outside waiting for you." He said with a fake excited voice.

Swift's eyes shot up and quckily stood up. "Really?" he then fixed his feathers in panic. "H-how do i look?" He asked the now laughing Garrix.

"Im just joking bro,she's not here." Garrix said with a proud chuckle.

And much to Swift's disappointment,he looked down. "Don't do that man...that's not cool." He said with a disappointed sigh.

Garrix quickly put a wing behind him and said. "Aw...don't worry Swift,im sure you'll see her today,lets go out to get breakfast."

Swift smiled and replied. "Alright...i'll just clean my nest first." Garrix nodded and came beside Jewel.

Jewel came close to Garrix's head and whispered. "So...who's this Kate you guys are talking about." She asked.

Garrix huffed and whispered back. "It's the bird Swift is interested in,he got lucky and got to spend the night talking to each other...and i don't remember anything else after that." Garrix said,hinting the point where he got too drunk.

Jewel giggled in amazement of her brothers humorous side,then she finally remembered the thing Blu told her about Garrix's 'supernatural lover'.

"Hey Garrix...can i ask you something?" She asked. **(No pun intended...maybe)**

Garrix chuckled and answered. "You just did...okay what is it?"

Jewel smiled and asked again. "I was gonna ask you about that bird...your 'supernatural lover'."

Garrix knew who she was talking about,and he just answered. "Oh you mean Angelina?...yeah...we kinda have difficulties on the relationship thing...im here...busy with you guys...living...and she's up there...busy being...you know...dead." He said while looking up.

Jewel understood about the problem and just before they went to conclusions,Swift came back beside them and got ready. "Ready to go Garrix?" He asked while removing some twigs on his wings.

Garrix nodded and grabbed his satchel,he faced Jewel again and kissed her head. "We'll be right back okay?" He said with a sweet smile.

Jewel smiled back and replied. "You better do...and stay safe." She said as Garrix and Swift flew out of the tree.

Jewel went back to lay down with Blu and snuggled next to him,she gently planted a kiss on Blu's beak just before she closed her eyes.

* * *

***With Garrix and Swift***

Garrix and Swift grabbed a bunch of brazil-nuts and some berries,they were heading back to their tree until Swift saw something that he couldn't believe that was true...he saw the one he liked...maybe more than that,with another male blue macaw who had an orchid on his beak and was dancing with her.

Swift felt like his heart broke into a million pieces and because of all the things running through his head,he dropped the brazil-nuts and looked down in sadness and depression...

Garrix heard the brazil-nuts hit the jungle floor and looked back at Swift,who was staring down at the ground,he flew beside him and asked. "Hey Swift?...is something wrong?"

Swift couldn't answer,he just pointed at the horrific scene of Kate and another male macaw having a romantic dance.

Garrix's smile turned into a frown,as he saw his best-friend's 'supposed significant other'...with another looked back at Swift and could only see his face depression written all over it.

Garrix was about to speak,but was cut off by a voice calling out Swift's name. "Hey Swift!" It was Kate,she flew over to Swift and saw his face. "Some thing wrong with him." She asked Garrix.

Garrix put on an aggressive face and answered. "Something wrong?!...you just broke my best-friends heart and you ask me is there something wrong?!"

Kate backed up a bit and had a confused face. "Wait...broke his heart?...what did i do to make that happen." She asked very confusedly.

Garrix calmed down a bit and snorted. "Ask your bird-friend you were dancing with a minute ago."

Kate's eyes widened and faced Swift. "You think him and i were..." She asked.

Swift slowly nodded his head,nothing came out of his beak.

Kate giggled and plainly said. "Don't worry about that,he's just my cousin!"

Garrix and Swift shot their heads up and looked at Kate. "What?!" They asked in unsion.

"Yeah,he's just helping me with some dancing and romantic stuff..." She said with a blush,not wanting to share it with Swift.

"Ohh..." They said in unison,Garrix laughed nervously and apologized. "Hey...im sorry for...blowing out like that..."

Kate understood and accepted. "I understand,I could've done the same if I were you."

Garrix smiled and picked up the brazil-nuts and berries that Swift dropped. "I'll be going to feed the family now,I'll leave you two alone." He said as he threw a brazil-nut at Swift,he caught it and looked back at Garrix. "Just come back the the tree if you want to!" Garrix said as he flew off.

Swift looked back at Kate and apologized as well. "Hey...sorry again for the misunderstanding..."

Kate chuckled lightly and replied. "I told you already...i forgive you guys..." She said as she quickly kissed Swift's cheek which made him blush,but of course he was blue...so yeah.

Swift came out of the trance and held out the brazil-nut. "Breakfast?"

Kate's smile widened and answered. "Thought you'd never ask."

Then the two came over to Kate's tree and had breakfast.

* * *

***Back with Garrix***

As he was flying towards their tree,he heard some giggling and laughing somewhere,he looked around to see Roberto and Jasmine sitting on a branch,in each others wings.

Garrix didn't want to interrupt,so he just continued on flying towards his family's tree.

After two minutes of flying,he finally made it to the tree and saw Blu and Jewel still sleeping,but their children were wide awake,he came up to them and greeted them. "Goodmorning kids,you wanna eat now?"

Tiago and Bia nodded in agreement,except for Carla,she was looking very sad on what matter. "Hey Carla...what's wrong?" Garrix asked as he opened a brazil-nut for Tiago and Bia.

Carla looked up at her uncle and asked. "Where's uncle Nico and Pedro and the others?"

Garrix looked disappointed,knowing that he will make her even more sad when he told her,but he didn't have any choice. "Well...they told me they were going to go back in rio...but they said they'll come back early." He said with a nervous smile.

Carla smiled knowing that the only birds she hung out with were still coming back. "Oh...okay,now that i know where they are,let's eat!" She said as she flew right next beside her siblings.

Garrix smiled happily seeing his nieces and nephew decided to wake the two lovebirds up,since they have been sleeping for awhile. "Hey...lovebirds wake up...wake up!" He said while rocking both of them.

Jewel opened her eyes and saw her brother. "Hey Ricky...where's Swift?" She asked as she stretched her wings.

"He's kinda having a little...'together time' with Kate." He said with a light chuckle.

Jewel smiled and looked back at Blu. "Honey...wake up it's breakfast time." She said smoothly.

Blu opened one eye and saw Jewel and Garrix staring at him. "Hey guys...goodmorning." He said as he opened his other eye and stood up. "Where's Swift?" He asked while rubbing his eyes with his wings.

"He's with his lady-friend." Garrix said with a deep smile.

Before they could have had breakfast,Felipe stormed in and shouted out. "Guys!...somethings wrong with Eduardo,we gotta go!"

Without any more warnings all of the macaws went to the meeting area to see what was happening with Eduardo.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger :P**  
**Review if you have the time to do it :D**


	13. From Nowhere

**Authors Note:...still nothing special.**  
**Reviews:**

**Fang87k: I glad you liked it again XD (Thank you :D)**

**RIO2lover100: Yep...you'll know it here. (Thank you for reviewing)**

**Guest: I know its romantic XD (Thank you again :P)**

**Wow...i finally got three in the spree XD (Anyways here we go!)**

* * *

After they heard the news about Eduardo,they flew as fast as they could over at the meeting area.

The whole tribe was around Eduardo,who was in Mimi's ,Jewel and Garrix landed beside Eduardo,seeing that he was all jacked up. "Daddy?!...what happened?!" Jewel asked Eduardo with concern.

Eduardo began to breath heavily and began talking. "Your...mother...gone...american..." The macaws knew what Eduardo was talking about.

Blu and the others went to shock,knowing that Jade was bird-napped. "How?!when did it happen?!" Garrix asked in panic and concern.

But Eduardo just slipped unconscious,leaving him lying on Mimi's and Kate came closer to them and pulled Garrix out before he does something ,Jewel and their kids stayed with Eduardo and Mimi still worried about Eduardo. "Is pop-pop gonna be okay momma?" Tiago asked his mother.

Jewel forced a smile and answered. "Your grandfather is gonna be okay sweety..." She said as she kissed Tiago's head.

Mimi smiled and asked. "Jewel,honey...can you leave me and your dad for awhile...he needs some rest..." Jewel nodded and looked back at Blu,she hugged him and Blu decided to walk over to the others with Jewel and the kids.

Swift was trying to calm Garrix down...it somehow worked. "You okay now bro?" Swift asked.

Garrix sighed and answered. "Yeah...im good..." As he was feeling better,Blu and Jewel walked beside Garrix. "What do we do now?" Blu asked.

Garrix shrugged with no answer,he was about to give up...but he heard his name was getting called look up to see Cole,Rafael,Nico and Pedro.

"I thought you guys were going back to rio?" Swift asked. "We were gonna...until we were almost caught by smugglers,and we saw Eduardo's wife in their van!...and...i saw rat boy..." Cole said with a vicious voice.

Garrix's face became angrier and muttered. "Defalt..." While the others were left in confusion. "Defalt?" They all asked in Pedro added with a laugh. "Wow...that came out from nowhere."

Then Blu went to correct Garrix's word. "I'm sorry Garrix,but don't you mean default?" He said with a bit of confusion.

Garrix snickered his talons and laughed softly. "No...he calls himself that,his real name is Marcowics,but we call him rat boy...because he is a rat...he's my rival in my music making career...why is he working for the smugglers now?" Garrix asked Cole.

Cole just shrugged,not knowing how to answer his question. "Beats me...but we better start a plan right now,because they might sell her somewhere in Chicago!"

"Chicago?" Jewel asked. "Isn't that like thousands of miles away from here?" She continued,still remembering what Blu said when they first met Garrix...except for Jewel.

Garrix nodded and sighed. "Well...im going back there to get mom,Cole...your going with me,whether you like it or not." He said seriously,Cole knew he was serious and just agreed.

Then Blu came up to Garrix and requested. "I'll come with you guys."

Garrix shook his head and replied to his request. "No,I wont dare to risk the lives of my family."

Then Swift butted in and added. "Didn't you say that _you have to risk everything,to achieve anything_?"

Garrix raised an eyebrow and replied back. "What?...i never told you that you have to risk everything to achieve any-..." He was cut off short by his own words,he was tricked by Swift by saying it,he chuckled lightly and smiled. "Wow...you tricky little bird."

Swift shrugged with a smile,while keeping Kate in his Jewel finally added. "And besides,it's our mother were talking about...we need to be there...please" She said with puppy-eyes.

Garrix tried to look away but couldn't. "Aww...fine...how could i resist that offer?" He said as he stroked Jewel's lower-beak. (Basically her chin.)

Jewel enjoyed the tickling sensation near her neck and just giggled. "Well...we better get ready to go!"

They were about to agree and go off to get ready,but was interrupted by Swift. "Do you guys...need me?...or...not?" He said,hinting that he wanted to stay with Kate,but he also wanted to help get Jade back,since he was part of the family now.

"Of course your coming,we always need you Swift...by the way,has anyone seen Roberto and Jasmine?" Garrix asked.

"Yeah,they said they wanted to check on Eduardo." Blu replied.

"You two bringing your kids?" Garrix asked Blu and Jewel.

They looked at their kids,they knew it was too dangerous for them to handle...they finally made their decision. "No...they'll stay here." Blu and Jewel said while looking at their disappointed kids,they were sad but they understood why.

Garrix nodded and said one more sentence. "Okay,whoever wants to come with us,you will come back here then we'll take off after five minutes of waiting,get everything you need...but im sure all of you are coming." Garrix said with a smile.

They all agreed and dispersed to get ready the others were getting ready,Blu and Jewel dropped off their kids to Eduardo's and Mimi's.

While Swift was deciding if Kate can come with them,he was deciding not to,the fact that it was too dangerous,before he went to any actions,Kate came in the hollow. "Hey Swift." She called out.

Swift took attention and answered. "Oh...uh...hey-...hi...what are you doing here?"

Kate chuckled lightly and replied. "To check up on you." She said ever so softly.

Swift smiled and looked over Kate's shoulder to see Garrix flying in,he perched down without looking at them,he was trying to fit stuff in his satchel. "Okay Swift,im ready when you are,you sure your not gonna let Kate co-..." He stopped as he saw Kate beside Swift. "Oh hey there Kate...you comin with us?" Garrix asked with his enlightening smile.

Kate thought about it and looked at Swift. "Well...if it's not any trouble for you guys."

Garrix shook his head and replied. "Nah...it'll be all good,besides...Jewel needs some girl company anyways." He said as he flew to his nest and started packing up.

Kate was happy she could come,especially with Swift. "Well Swift...looks like im coming with you." She said with a deep smile.

Just before Swift would say something,Blu and Jewel came in. "Oh,hey guys,we dropped off our kids at aunt Mimi's now...im gonna miss them so much." Jewel said as she hugged Blu.

Blu hugged her back and smiled at her. "Me too..." He then looked back at Swift and Kate. "So...your Kate huh?" He asked.

Kate nodded and came closer beside Swift,still shy about meeting looked at Kate and smiled. "Don't worry...they don't bite." He said jokingly

Blu and Jewel smiled,they saw their selves in Swift and Kate from the past. "Well...you want to join our little adventure Kate?...i might need some girl company." Jewel said with a friendly smile.

Kate regained her confidence and nodded in agreement,she then nuzzled Swift's neck,to his surprise,he didn't expect that to happen.

Blu,Jewel and Garrix smiled widely seeing how sweet the couple had an idea and started making a beat on the wooden wall.

They knew what Garrix was doing,then he finally started singing.

* * *

**Garrix:**  
_Every now and then I fall  
Every now and then I lose control  
In your eyes I see your ghost surrounding me  
And I've a little bit of thought for you_

* * *

As Garrix was singing,Blu and Jewel began dancing and Swift and Kate followed as well.

* * *

_'Cause every now and then I fall a bit behind  
Every time I stare into your eyes  
'Cause every now and then I fall a bit behind  
Every time I stare into your eyes_

_With your thrills, I find_  
_It's not hard to be left behind_  
_So I'll run, and you'll hide_  
_We know better than to stay outside_

_You're cold and your awake_  
_You said I should have never of stayed_  
_But there's no better place for me_

_'Cause every now and then I fall a bit behind_  
_Every time I stare into your eyes_  
_'Cause every now and then I fall a bit behind_  
_Every time I stare into your eyes_

* * *

Blu began gazing at Jewel and got lost in the music and began to sing along.

* * *

**Garrix and Blu:**

_'Cause every now and then I fall a bit behind  
Every time I stare into your eyes_

_'Cause every now and then I fall a bit behind  
Every time I stare into your eyes  
Every time I stare into your eyes_

_Every time I stare into your eyes_

_Every time I stare into your eyes_

_Every time I stare into your eyes..._

* * *

As the song came to an end,Garrix stopped singing and yelled out loud. "Thirty minutes is done!"  
Blu and Jewel laughed. "You really know how to ruin the moment do you?" Blu joked,while the others laughed and flew off to the meeting area.

* * *

**I'll continue after i get some rest :D**  
**Review if you have the time.**


	14. Utterly Twisting

**Authors Note: I have twisted the story,because i have no idea what i did the last chapter XD**

**Reviews:**

**RIO2lover100: No they wont now XD**

**Fang87k: Thank you :D again.**

**Halo117: I'll try something possible for that :D**

**Jeffrey: I know :P**

**Thats it...now here we go!**

* * *

As they were flying,Garrix noticed that it has been ten minutes of flying,but nowhere getting to the meeting area.

He faced Blu and asked. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

Blu smiled and answered. "Don't worry Garrix,were almost there."

Garrix wasn't so sure about his answer and asked again. "Are you sure?"

But Blu's body didn't move and repeated. "Don't worry Garrix,were almost there."

Garrix raised an eyebrow and felt his ear ringing,but this time,it wasn't as loud as the last one,he ignored it while it continued and asked Blu. "Blu...are you alright?"

Blu still kept repeating like a broken record. "Don't worry Garrix,were almo-..." Blu didn't get to finish,as he was melting away from Garrix's vision.

Garrix freaked out and screamed in panic,watching as his brother melted away,he looked around and didn't see his sister nor Swift and Kate.

Then the ringing in his ears became louder,he covered them up,and bowled over to the ground.

There was a scene in his mind,his family caught,his friends...the tribe... he could only hear a faint maniacal laugh who sounded like Nigel.

Then he felt like that the same wrench from last time,hit him again once more,as he was getting pulled down and took a deep breath...

…

…

…

"Garrix?" A voice called out. "Garrix?..." It called again...it sounded familiar.

Garrix shot his eyes open and sat up quickly while felt a wing on his left and saw Angel,who looked worried in Garrix's current state of shock. "You okay Garrix?" She asked softly,which made Garrix calm down a little bit.

"Is my family okay?...where's my mother?" Garrix asked while panicking.

Angel got confused at first and answered. "What are you talking about?...they're doing good,waiting for you to wake up,your mother is with them...why?"

Garrix was so confused,he didn't know what was happening. "What...happened to me?" Garrix asked confusingly.

Angel scoffed and rolled back her eyes. "Don't you remember?...you got too drunk,then you slept like a log for a day,then you came here and talked to me...and kissed me,then...you slipped unconscious here...are you sure your okay?" She asked again.

Garrix wasn't really able to follow on what she said,but it was a big relief for him that those have never happened.

He quickly grabbed Angel and hugged her,he started was confused,but when she heard him weeping,she knew something was wrong...so she just hugged back. "There,there...what's the problem?" Angel asked while rubbing his back.

Garrix finally stopped weeping,and smiled at her. "I'm okay...i just had this...weird dream...i don't wanna remember it anymore..." He said with a smile.

Angel just nodded then pulled out of the hug,but still holding his wings. "You wanna go back now?" She asked while pointing down.

Garrix looked down to see Blu and Jewel sleeping,they were still waiting for him to wake up. "Yeah...i'll go back now...i wont keep them waiting." He answered.

Angel nodded and decided to let him go,but she was still being gripped by his wings,she was confused by this and was quickly pulled by a deep and passionate kiss by Garrix.

Because of the surprise,she was still in shock,she didn't know what to do,she had her eyes open at the time,and then Garrix pulled out of the kiss and confessed. "I love you Angel..." He said with a sweet voice.

Angel felt like her heart was gonna explode,filled with joy...he finally admitted it,and she started to cry with joy. "You really mean that?"

Garrix nodded and replied. "Yeah...even though were in two different worlds...we can love each other right?" He said with a chuckle.

Angel couldn't feel anything but happiness,joy and quickly hugged Garrix and cried on his she finished crying,she finally replied. "I love you too Garrix...you can go now..."

Garrix smiled and went to a river and drown himself to return to reality.

* * *

**Yeah...thats just filling :P**  
**Review if you like it or hate me :D**


	15. More Better

**Authors Note:** **Startin sunday,i'll be updating late,then it continues on everyday :P**  
**I have other stuff to do :D (But im still not giving up on writing though :)**

**Here's the reviews.**

**RIO2lover100: Yep...it is :D (Thank you so much for reviewing.)**

**Fang87k: I dont want them hooked everytime :D Thank you yet again.**

**Thats it...now we can go to the new chapter!**

* * *

Garrix sat up quickly,hyperventilating,thinking he was still underwater,he looked out to see that the moon was still he was panting heavily,Jewel woke up because of this and quickly sprinted on Garrix's nest.

She consoled him and looked at him worryingly. "It's okay Ricky...it's okay..." She said comfortingly as she hugged him.

Garrix calmed down and began breathing normally,but his heart was still beating fast,he hugged back and sighed heavily. "Thanks sis." He said softly.

Jewel giggled slightly and looked at him. "Is my big bwothur okay now?" She said teasingly,but sweetly.

Garrix laughed sarcastically. "Ha-ha...very funny...but yeah,im okay now." He said,revealing a huge smile.

Jewel pulled out of the hug but still held his shoulders. "That's great to hear Ricky...i'll go back to sleep now,Blu's not gonna have a good dream without me beside him." She said with a chuckle.  
Garrix nodded and kissed her head. "Alright...goodnight now...by the way...where's Swift?" He asked,looking for his best-friend/partner-in-crime/brother.

Jewel smiled,knowing where Swift was,she told Garrix. "Well...he said he was going to sleep in his new friend's tree,he said her name was Kate,and he wanted to keep her company."

Garrix chuckled and replied. "Well...looks like he's been growing..."

Jewel nodded in agreement,and looked down for a bit,then she finally asked. "Hey Ricky...do you think...i still look the same?" She asked pointing out her present appearance.

Garrix smirked. "Hey,you will always look like an angel,even when you get older...trust me,Blu will tell you the same." Garrix said with a laugh.

Jewel accepted the compliment and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Ricky." She thanked.

Garrix nodded,then returned the question. "How do _I_ look?" He asked confidently,he knew there was a positive compliment coming up.

Jewel decided to tease him,because she knew what she was gonna say at the first place,because of the confidence in his put wingtip on her chin and started thinking. "Hmm...you look older." She joked.

Garrix knew she was teasing him,and he playfully pushed her shoulder. "Aw nice,thanks..." He answered sarcastically.

They both laughed softly,so the others couldn't hear it,Jewel decided to check on her children. "Well,goodnight Ricky...im gonna check on the kids for a minute and go back to sleep." She said as she flew up to her children's nest.

"Goodnight sis." Garrix whispered to her as she flew up.

As she was checking on her kids,Garrix still thought about the vision he had...he couldn't take it away from his mind,he has to do something to prevent Eduardo getting jacked up and Jade getting bird-napped.

He finally got an idea...he could stop the rat from attacking,if he stayed with Eduardo and Jade. ("Yes...that's it!") He thought to himself.

He then felt the need to sleep,he then yawned. ("First thing in the morning is go to Mom and Dad's tree...and wait for the rat.") He thought to himself once more,before going to a peaceful slumber.

Jewel finally checked on the 'three-bundles-of-joy'.They seemed perfectly fine,sleeping peacefully,then she decided to go back to Blu and cuddle next t him.  
She kissed Blu's beak for a second,before she fell asleep,in the wings of her dearly beloved.

* * *

***With Swift***

Swift was curled up on the other side of Kate's hollow,giving her a lot of didn't know what to do except just lay down. ("I should've stayed in our hollow.") He groaned,but then he remembered the lonely female macaw he was keeping looked over to see Kate looking outside with sadness in her eyes.

Swift quickly stood up and shook his feathers and walked up to her and asked. "Hey...what's wrong Kate?"

Kate looked over to him and smiled but quickly faded away. "Im okay...its just that...i miss my mom so badly...she usually comforts me to sleep,but now...that's never happening." She said sadly.

Swiftly knew what she felt,because he didn't even know his he quickly took action,and wrapped her wings around her.

When she felt him hugging her,she felt her feather pricked up,but slowly Swift asked. "Feeling better now?"

Kate smiled and replied. "Yeah...thank you Swift." She then turned around and kiss the top of his beak which electrocuted him. "Goodnight Swift." She said once,then slowly fell asleep.

"Goodnight Kate..." Swift replied,then he went to sleep faster than her,he wanted this very moment to last longer.

* * *

**Thats it for this chapter. :P**  
**Review if you have the time. :D**


	16. Taken Care Of

**Authors Note: I thank Fang87k for giving me much more energy,even if i feel like dying :P**

**Reviews:**

**RIO2lover100: Yep,it is :D (Thank you for reviewing,and thank Fang87k for letting me borrow his OC ;) )**

**Fang87k: Thank you,yet again,im gonna try harder now XD**

**Thats it for this note...heres another filler so i dont keep you guys hanging for too long.**

* * *

Garrix woke up and heard the normal sounds of the jungle,it was music to his ears,he stood up looked outside...the sun was shining bright,the tree's leaves were swaying with the wind,he heard the laughter of the blue macaws,noises of the insects and water hitting the pool from the waterfall.

He decided to do the first thing he had to do...go to his parent's shuffled towards the entrance and opened his wings,preparing to take off.

Before he could fly off,a voice called out for him,he turned around to see Tiago. "Where are you going uncle Ricky?" He asked while rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn.

Garrix smiled and stroked Tiago's head. "I'm just gonna visit your grandparents and your aunt." He said with a chuckle.

Tiago fixed his head feathers and asked with a smile. "Can i come with you?"

Garrix shook his head and kneeled down in-front of him. "No little-bird,im gonna do something dangerous...you should stay here instead...and your parents will get mad at me for taking you without their permission." He said calmly.

Tiago huffed in disappointment,he wanted to come,but he didn't want to make his parents angry at his uncle because of him. "Okay..." He said sadly.

Garrix chuckled lightly and put his wing on Tiago's head. "Don't worry little buddy,when i come back with your uncle Swift,all of us will have fun together!" He said,cheering up Tiago,he smiled widely and jumped with joy.

"Yeah!...thanks uncle Ricky." He said as he hugged him.

Garrix scooped him up with his wings and hugged him. "Your welcome little-bird." He said as they embraced each other.

Garrix put Tiago down and waved as he flew off to his parents direction.

* * *

***With Swift and Kate***

Swift slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kate in his wings,he was so filled with joy,that the bird of his dreams was in his wings.

Kate felt like someone was watching her,and decided to wake up,she opened her eyes quickly and saw Swift staring at her in a dream-like state.

"Goodmorning Swift." She greeted softly.

Swift quickly snapped out of trance and greeted back. "Uh...goodmorning Kate."

Kate chuckled in amusement of Swift's nervous side,then she asked. "Are you gonna come back to your family?...or stay with me?"

Swift knew this question was gonna come up sometime later...then he finally decided. "Kate...i want to keep you company...but i don't know what the others will say if i stay..." He answered sadly.

Kate understood his answer,and hugged him,to his surprise,he didn't expect that to happen,then she spoke up. "Hey...don't worry about that,i'm sure they will allow you to." She said comfortingly.

Swift smiled but slowly faded didn't want to leave his family,after what they have done for him and to him,they accepted him as part of their growing _familia,_but he also didn't want to leave his loved one all alone...without any other bird with her...it was hard to let go of both of them...he only had one choice,that he would ask his family about staying with Kate but still staying as one big _familia._

"You wanna get some breakfast Kate?" Swift asked.

Kate nodded in agreement. "I thought you'd never ask." She said as they flew off to get breakfast.

* * *

***Back with Blu and Jewel***

Blu woke and slowly opened his eyes,he saw Jewel smiling in her sleep,still in his wings,then he decided to get breakfast for them.

Blu kissed Jewel's head before he stood up,then stretched his back,he let out a yawn and saw Tiago in the birdbath. "Goodmorning son." He said with a smiled.

Tiago opened his eyes to see his father stretching,he quickly got out of the birdbath and shook off the water on his feathers,after he was all dry,he ran up to Blu and hugged him. "Goodmorning dad." He greeted back.

Blu felt like his day was gonna be better than ever,then he noticed that Garrix has left the tree,since he was gone. "Where's your uncle?" He asked Tiago.

"He said he was gonna visit grandpop,grandma and aunt Mimi." Tiago answered as he stared outside.

Blu nodded and asked Tiago. "Hey Tiago,you wanna get breakfast with me?"

Tiago nodded excitingly and answered. "Yeah,let's go dad!"

"Yeah,we have to hurry up before your mother and sisters wake up." Blu said while getting ready to take off.

Blu and Tiago took off outside to get breakfast for the girls and for themselves.

* * *

***Back with Garrix***

As Garrix was inside Eduardo,Jade and Mimi's tree,he told them about his vision,they couldn't believe that all of that would happen in one wrong move.

"So your telling me...that were gonna get attacked by a rat?" Eduardo asked.

Garrix nodded and replied. "But don't worry,I have a fail-proof plan."

The three macaws looked confused,they were gonna ask more questions,but was cut off by a thump on a branch.

A rat quickly came in with a tranquilizer in hand,he shot at Jade,but was quickly dodged.

Garrix already knew who the rat was,then he snarled. "Marco..."

The rat laughed seeing his long-time rival,back to his family and tribe. "Hello Garrix." He snarled back.

Marco was about to shoot another tranquilizer,but was held back by something,he turned around to see Roberto and Felipe holding him down.

While Marco was down,Garrix quickly ran to take the tranquilzer,it seemed like there was only one more dart.

He quickly grabbed the dart and pierce Marco with it,Marco quickly went to sleep and dropped down the floor.

Roberto and Felipe were panting heavily,fully exhausted. "Dude...this guy doesn't give up." Roberto said tiredly.

"You have no idea..." Garrix said jokingly.

* * *

**Gonna have to cliffhang you guys there...im tired :/**  
**Review if you'd like :D**


	17. Great News!

**Authors Note: I know im doing very short chapters,but there will be a long one if i have time to finish it in a day :)**

**Reviews:**

**RIO2lover100:Dont worry about that now ! :D**

**Fang87k: Thanks for the cooperation XD**

**Again...sorry for the short chapter spree...but if you guys need long chapters,read (Rio: Freefall,from Fang87k...one of the greatest writers i've ever met!)**  
**And yeah,here it is!**

* * *

As Garrix and the others took care of was woken up by a thump noise,she opened her eyes to see Blu,Tiago,Swift and Kate dropping some brazil-nuts,berries and mangoes on the hollow floor.

Blu came up to her and gave her a goodmorning kiss,she kissed back,and after they broke the kiss,they greeted each other. "Goodmorning my beautiful angel." Blu said while embracing her.

Jewel hugged back and greeted as well. "Goodmorning my love."

Tiago flew beside his parents and hugged his mother. "Morning mom!" He said as he hugged harder.

Jewel's heart was so filled with joy,she had everything she wanted in her life...and she couldn't ask for more. "Goodmorning sweety." She said as she hugged back.

Tiago smiled then hovered in excitement. "Guess what mom?...Dad showed me a cool trick on how to open brazil-nuts!" He said as he grabbed a brazil-nut and crack it with his beak by bumping his beak hard and force the nut to crack.

Jewel was amazed by the trick and looked at Blu. "Your always full of surprises honey..." She said sweetly.

Blu smiled back and held her wings. "Well...i have more than that,Our kids have a lot of surprises too,just like you." He said while giving her a sweet look.

"Aww Blu,that's so sweet of you." She replied in a sweet tone.

Swift coughed and caught the two lovebirds attention. "Hey guys...i was gonna ask you something..." He said nervously and held on Kate's wing.

Blu and Jewel already knew what he was gonna say when they saw him take Kate's wing. "Shoot." Blu said,ready for Swift's decision.

Swift rubbed his neck with talon and looked around nervously. "Well...you can see that...im with Kate here...and she doesn't have anyone to be with her except me...i was thinking that...umm...that i can be the one...to do that." He said nervously.

Blu,Jewel and Kate laughed seeing Swift looking around Blu started. "Hey...chill out Swift,we know what you mean,and we agree with your decision." He said with a warm smile.

Swift looked down and asked once more. "I'll still...be family...right?"

Blu and Jewel nodded,then Jewel answered. "Of course you are,even if you are not beside us everytime,we are always family." Then Blu put a wing around Jewel and carried Tiago with the other and added. "Together,forever."

Swift couldn't be more happier to hear those words,his friends who were always beside him,they treated him like he was really part of the family...and he was.

He hugged Blu and Jewel and thanked them. "Thank you guys..."

Blu and Jewel nodded and looked at came up to her. "So…your Kate huh?" She asked with a warm smile.

Kate nodded and smiled back. "Yeah...and im really grateful that you let Swift stay with me...i've been alone far too long...i needed one bird to be with me...to comfort me." She said quietly,so that Blu and Swift couldn't hear their conversation.

Jewel understood and looked at Blu without him knowing. "Your welcome...it's just like when i met Blu for the first time...i thought i was all alone in the world...but when the humans put Blu in my life,i was a little bit happy that I wasn't alone...but wasn't happy that the last other was a nerd and couldn't fly...but when I got to know him better...i fell in love with him...and when he saved my life from that plane...i knew that...he loved me more so..." Jewel said dreamily,remembering the first time she and Blu met.

Kate seemed interested in her story on how Blu and her met. "Can you tell me the whole story of how you met Blu?" Kate asked politely.

Jewel nodded and told her their story.

After she told her their story about them,Kate didn't expect what was going to be the end of the story,then she was surprised by the end.

Before any conclusions were made,Garrix flew in the hollow and saw his family all complete,except for his mother,father and aunt.

"Hey everybody...great news!...we'll be going out for a family quality time!" Garrix said excitingly.

Everybody cheered,but Tiago was happier than liked having fun with his family.

"Now everybody pack up anything you want to bring and get ready for some fun!" Garrix said happily and they agreed,then they packed up and went out.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter again :P  
Review if you'd like too.**


	18. Quality Time With The Family

**Authors Note: Hey Guys,im sorry for the late update :P**

**Reviews!**

**Fang87k: Thanks again XD (it's gonna be more better when i have the time :D)**

**RIO2lover100: Yeah they will...the next chapt XD (Thank you again for reviewing!)**

**Anyways,heres a short chapter,and late update XD**

* * *

The Family was beside the waterfall,having a peaceful time with the family was so refreshing.

Garrix was laying down on a hammock,basically...it was a big leaf strapped between two trees.

Blu and Swift were playing with the kids,while Jewel and Kate were talking to each other.

"So...how did you fall in-love with Blu in the first place?" Kate asked,hinting about Blu's personality being able to make Jewel fall in love with him.

"Well...at first...i just cared about being free...and deep under all of that freedom,i felt lonely...all flying alone...but when i met Blu,i knew i wasn't alone anymore,and i grew to love him more and more everyday I wake up in his wings...and even if he shows me his nerdy and awkward side...i think it's cute when he does that,I'll still love him anyways." She said as she gazed at Blu lovingly.

Kate smiled,even for an awkward bird,he could be that loving to Jewel...and she thought about Swift as she began to look at him.

* * *

_~Intermission~  
_

_Garrix finally fell asleep,and wanted to talk to Angel,as he merged with the same setting on where he was,he opened his eyes,seeing himself stand on a cloud._

_He finally saw a figure below the cloud,on a branch,laying down,he knew it was .He perched down beside her and saw her sleeping peacefully. "Aww...she looks so cute when she's asleep." He whispered to himself._

_Much to his surprise,Angel's eyes opened up and replied. "Thank you for the compliment Garrix." She said with a warm smile._

_Garrix smiled back. "Your welcome Angel." He said as he offered a wing for her to stand up._

_She accepted the help,and got on her talons. "So,what are you doing here?" She asked softly._

_Garrix put a wing around her and pulled her beside him. "I just wanted to talk to you that's all." He said as he began to look down to see his family having fun._

_"Well...you don't have that much time,so go ahead and say it." Angel said while leaning in closer._

_Garrix knew what she wanted and accepted,he leaned in too and locked beaks with her for some time._

_After they broke the kiss and caught their breaths,Garrix finally spoke up. "I love you Angel."_

_Angel knew that was coming sooner or later. "Aww...you finally said it,I love you too Garrix." She replied sweetly._

_Garrix smirked and took her wing. "Well...i have to go back now,i need to keep my family as happy as how they want to be." He said with a big smile._

_Angel understood and nodded. "Go on,go back...at least i know that you feel the same way." She replied with a kiss._

_Garrix smiled and took a deep breath to go back..._

_~End of Intermission~_

* * *

Garrix woke up and opened his eyes to see that he was in a hollow...their hollow to be sat up to see Blu and Jewel sleeping in their nest,he heard snoring from above,knowing that it was Tiago.

He walked over to the entrance and it was night-time. "Ah...not again...i didn't get to have fun with them...and she's gonna kill me when she wakes up." He said disappointingly,looking at Jewel,thinking that she was mad because he slept through the whole day.

"Well...hope she's not mad at me..." He said with a sigh and looked back at the star-filled sky.

Jewel woke up without Garrix noticing,she walked up to him and whispered. "Hey Garrix...did you sleep well?" She asked sarcastically.

Garrix turned around and smiled at her. "Yeah...i slept good...and im very sorry for sleeping through the whole day..." He apologized while looking down.

Jewel giggled slightly and forgave him. "It's okay Ricky...at least you made us happy."

Garrix smiled widely and hugged her. "Thank you for understanding me sis,don't worry...we'll have another one tomorrow." He said while she hugged back.

"It's okay,it's what a family does right!" She said as she looked at Garrix.

Garix nodded and yawned. "Yeah...i'm still gonna sleep...you can go back to Blu now." He said tiredly.

Jewel looked down then replied. "Yeah...about that...can you sing me a lullaby,the song you always sing when we were kids?" She asked.

Garrix looked confused. "I thought Blu _is_ your lullaby?" He questioned back.

"Yeah...he still is,and will always be...i just wanted to hear that song again..." She said with a smile.

"I thought i heard you singing that two months ago to your kids?" He asked more.

Jewel shook her head and answered. "Yeah i know...but i want _you_ to sing it again."

Garrix walked up to his nest and thought about it,Jewel sat beside him and looked at him with 'huge-puppy eyes.'

Garrix finally gave up and agreed. "Alright...fine...i'll do it."

Jewel smiled in success and spoke up before he sang. "I'll just lay down beside Blu while you sing...i cant leave him alone."

Garrix stood up and escorted her to their nest,he sat down beside the nest and sang.

* * *

_Moonbeams and starlight, magical twilight_

_The warmest ray, hear it whispering your names_

_Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies_

_Don't go away, stay another day_

_My throat, it asks me to sing_

_And the pain goes away, like a memory goes away_

_Ever since childhood, and until the sunrise_

_To rest, when I find you_

_Stretch my spine, to tap dance_

_And the rhyme says, that I'm gonna love you_

_Open the circle so I can show you_

_I've only come here to sing_

_Stretch my spine, to tap dance_

_And the rhyme says, that I'm gonna love you_

_Open the circle so I can show you_

_I've only come here to sing_

* * *

After the song ended,Jewel was already asleep,then Garrix kissed her head and flew back to his own nest.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep slowly...

* * *

**...Thats it XD**


	19. Surprising The Savior

**Authors Note: Okay,i should do this alot faste...but i cant XD (Im away right now,so i cant post that fast enough,as well as my friend Fang87k,you guys might aswell read my story because he's on a break XD**

**Reviews!**

**RIO2lover100: Yep,it's very great! :D**

**Fang87k: You keep your stories on top too :D**

**Thats about it XD**

* * *

Blu woke up and opened his eyes slowly,he didn't see Jewel in-front of him,much to his stood up and looked around,there wasn't anyone in the hollow.

He was starting to get worried and thought that maybe they were just getting breakfast,but he remembered that their children always didn't want to come with them in getting food.

He flew out worryingly and started to look for his family,he went to Roberto and Jasmine's tree to find Jewel and the others,No one was there either.

He felt another panic strike again,he then flew straight Swift and Kate's tree,unfortunately no one was still there.

The last place he thought about was Eduardo's,he went with the idea and flew over to Eduardo's tree.

He landed in-front of the tree and saw Tiago wrapping something up with a leaf with his back turned. "Hey Tiago,where's your mother?" He asked,as Tiago quickly hid the thing he was doing in panic. "Oh uh...hey dad,finally you're here,quick lemme show you something." Tiago said while grabbing Blu in excitement.

"Tiago wait!" Blu screamed as he was grabbed by Tiago in a hurry.

Tiago dragged Blu in a cave,it was really dark,but he smelled something...sweet...it smelled like mango...he turned around to Tiago who was holding a small thing covered with a leaf,he was smiling very warmly.

Blu then heard a sound behind him and saw Jewel come out of the darkness with a big smile,but Blu was really unforgettable...today was his birthday...well...the day when Linda found him,but now he lived with his real family.

Just then,lights came on and flashed. "Happy birthday Blu!" All the birds in the blue and scarlet macaws tribe greeted.

Blu was shocked at first,then felt like his heart was gonna explode,everybody was there,his family and friends,he even saw Rafael,Nico and Pedro,who were supposed to be back in rio.

But for now he didn't care,he just went to thank all of the hugged Jewel and looked over the two tribes. "Thank you everybody." Blu thanked very warmly.

He turned back at Tiago and accepted his gift,he removed the leaf that was covering it and saw it was a pebble with scratches on it,it wrote 'To the best dad ever!'.

Blu couldn't help but smile,then scooped up Tiago in his wings and kiss his head. "Thank you Tiago." He said acceptingly,he was so overwhelmed by the loving family.

Bia came from behind and spoke up. "Dad,dad!...i finally discovered 237 species of insects!...you told me if i found 200,you'll be proud of me,but that's the best gift I can give you right now." Bia said while looking down,thinking that she had disappointed her father.

But Blu was just...Blu...He picked up Bia and hugged her warmly and said. "Even if you did that,I'll always be proud of you and your siblings..."

Bia smiled and hugged hugged Blu's Carla came up next to give her present. "Hey dad,happy birthday!" She said while showing him a bouquet of flowers,Blu smiled and chuckled. "You should have given this to your mother,but it's alright sweety,i already have the greatest gift right here." Blu said softly as he hugged Jewel and their kids,referring to them.

Rafael,Nico and Pedro's eyes widened and looked at each other awkwardly,then they let go of the fruits they were holding behind them,hearing Blu saying that he already has the best gift.

Garrix and Swift came up to Blu and greeted. "Happy birthday Blu!" . "Happy birthday brother!" they greeted at the same time.

"Thanks guys,when did you come with this surprise?" Blu asked.

"Well...it's a long story,but we have to sing now!" Garrix said as he flew to the center with Swift and yelled out. "Hey everybody!"

The two tribes looked at the center and listened. "We all know that it's our little savior's birthday today,and i know that all of you know because if you all didn't know i wouldn't know what i would do...you know?" Garrix said confusingly.

The macaws laughed then listened once more. "Okay...here's a song for my brother." Garrix said while putting a wing behind Swift who was ready to sing.

* * *

**[Garrix]**

_My baby don't mess around_

_Because she loves me so_

_And this I know for sure._

_Uh, But does she really wanna_

_But can't stand to see me_

_Walk out the door._

_Don't try to fight the feelin'_

_'Cause the thought alone is killing me right now.._

_Uh, thank god for mom and dad_

_For sticking two together_

_'Cause we don't know how..._

_UH!_

_Hey... ya._

_Hey ya._

_Hey... ya._

_Hey ya._

_Hey... ya._

_Hey ya._

_Hey... ya._

_Hey ya._

**[Swift]**

_You think you've got it_

_Oh, you think you've got it_

_But got it just don't get it_

_'Til there's nothing at all_

_We get together_

_Oh, we get together_

_But separate's always better when there's feelings involved_

_If what they say is "Nothing is forever"_

_Then what makes, then what makes, then what makes_

_Then what makes, what makes, what makes love the exception_

_So why you, why you_

_Why you, why you, why you are we so in denial_

_When we know we're not happy here..._

_Y'all don't want me here you just wanna dance_

_Hey... ya. (OH OH)_

_Hey ya. (OH OH)_

_Hey... ya. (Don't want to meet your daddy, OH OH)_

_Hey ya. (Just want you in my Caddy OH OH)_

_Hey... ya. (OH OH, don't want to meet yo' mama OH OH)_

_Hey ya. (Just want to make you cumma OH OH)_

_Hey... ya. (I'm, OH OH I'm, OH OH)_

_Hey ya. (I'm just being honest OH OH, I'm just being honest)_

**[Garrix]**

_Hey, alright now_

_Alright now fellas yeah!_

_Now what's cooler than bein' cool?_

_(ICE COLD!)_

_I can't hear ya'_

_I say what's, what's cooler than bein' cool?_

_(ICE COLD!)_

_Whooo..._

_Alright, alright, alright, alright_

_Alright, alright, alright, alright_

_Alright, alright, alright, alright_

_Alright, alright,_

_OK now ladies_

_Now we gon' break this thing down in just a few seconds_

_Now don't have me to break this thing down for nothing_

_Now I wanna see y'all on your baddest behavior_

_Lend me some sugar, I am your neighbor_

_Uh!Here we go know..._

**[Garrix and Swift:]**

_Shake it, shake, shake it, shake it _

_Shake it, shake it, shake, shake it, shake it, shake it _

_Shake it, shake it like a Polaroid Picture, shake it, shake it_

_Shh you got to, shake it, shh shake it, shake it, got to shake it shake it like a Polaroid Picture_

_Now all Beyoncé's and Lucy Liu's_

_And baby dolls, get on the floor_

_You know what to do._

_You know what to do._

_You know what to do!_

_Hey... ya._

_Hey ya._

_Hey... ya. _

_Hey ya. _

_Hey... ya. _

_Hey ya. _

_Hey... ya. _

_Hey ya._

After the party and all of the singing,Blu and Jewel decided to call it a day and go back,leave their kids with the others and have fun.

Blu laid down their nest and rest his then sat on him and leaned her head closer and closer. "You ready for _my_ gift?" She asked seductively.

Blu looked around nervously and replied. "I-...uh...i don't know..."

Jewel giggled and kissed his beak passionately,after the kiss,she asked again. "Alright...im gonna ask you one more time...you want it now?"

Blu gazed at her lovingly and replied. "Yeah..."

Jewel smiled and started of with a deep and passionate kiss,then they continued to make love through the night.

* * *

**Okay...im done XD**  
**Review if you'd like too.I'd Appreciate it**


	20. Resting and New Story

**"Hey everybody,it's me Garrix,and i've decided to make a story about us yet again...but it wont be connected to this original series,im giving this series a rest for awhile."**

**"And Don't' worry,we'll still be there...right Jewel?"**

**"That's right Blu,we will still be there,each and every story you read,so if you guys have an idea of a new story,just leave it in the reviews,or just PM Garrix!"**  
**"And we hope you have a nice day!"**

_**~Garrix signing off!**_


End file.
